<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Holiday... by Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270926">The Perfect Holiday...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi'>Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Future [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental First Contact, Drama/Action in latter half of story, Established Relationship, F/M, Michael accidentally becomes a god, Mostly Fluff, Shore Leave, camping shenanigans, chris is not pleased, first holiday, porn in later chapter, will things ever just go to plan?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Burnham sets up the biggest surprise of the century; 48 hours shore leave with Chris, alone together and away from the ship on a beautiful paradise planet, long nights camping under the stars. It all sounded perfect and on an uninhabited planet what could go wrong? That’s exactly what Pike ended up asking himself; also when the hell did Michael become a God? Michael/Pike</p>
<p>Rated mature due to scenes in a later chapter, warnings will be posted before chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Future [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Pike sat at the head of the conference table, sharing his ready room with all of Discovery’s senior officers and in particular heads of departments from the bridge. He glanced around the table discretely whilst also listening to the current report on the planet below; Saru sat to his left, followed by Michael, Stamets, Rhys, Bryce, Owo and finally Reno. They were all watching the screen and listening to Saru’s detailed report. As Pike watched the scene something struck him; the picture before him was becoming a familiar one, he’d lost track of just how long he’d been aboard Discovery chasing the red signals but it had been long enough for this ship to feel like home, and for this crew to feel like family.</p>
<p>It was only right that his gaze swung to Michael when his mind supplied the word family, she was the best thing that had come out of his assignment here and he honestly couldn’t imagine being apart of this family without her. Suddenly she flicked her eyes to his, perhaps sensing his scrutiny, and her lips quirked upwards in a warm smile. Pike smiled bashfully and then averted his gaze, shaking off the embarrassed air that came from being caught out staring; it wouldn’t do for the Captain to appear flustered in front of nearly the entire bridge crew.</p>
<p>He looked down at the latest slide on his data pad and focussed all of his attention on the meeting once more, his inability to concentrate proved just how necessary their proposed plan was. Discovery had been through more than most crews did in a week, they’d suffered everything imaginable, suffered life-threatening problems on a day to day basis and world-ending catastrophes. If a crew ever needed shore leave it was this one. </p>
<p>The crew weren’t the only one ones who needed a break; the ship had been through more than its fair share of scrapes and hadn’t had the chance to truly recover since their little jaunt into the mycelial network. Discovery was in desperate need of repairs and maintenance, and with a lull in the red signal appearances this opportunity was too good to pass up.</p>
<p>“I’ve drawn up shift rosters for the engineering core and put together maintenance and improvement itineraries.” Stamets explained whilst swiping the relevant documents up onto the main screen.</p>
<p>Reno picked up on that thread, speaking for the entire engineering department just as brazenly as Stamets did. “Over the course of 48 hours we’ll be going through every vital system and the majority of the secondary ones.”</p>
<p>“You got enough people for that?” Pike queried, his eyebrow cocked. He honestly didn’t understand how Discovery’s engineers got so much done, or quite frankly any engineering sector he had worked with.</p>
<p>Reno and Stamets shot each other an amused glance, rolled their eyes and made it quite clear they were humouring their Captain by even answering. “Yes Sir, plenty of bodies, even after Mr Saru stole a handful of our brightest for shore leave.”</p>
<p>Pike snorted at the joking accusation, Saru did not. He still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of Reno’s dry wit. “Those crewmen are entitled to shore leave Commander, just like any other.”</p>
<p>Reno’s eyes sparkled but the rest of her expression was blank and gave none of her inner amusement away. “Whatever you say Saru, just don’t come running to me when you’re all floating around the bridge because the gravity dampeners have failed.”</p>
<p>Chris could see that Saru looked even more affronted so he stepped in before Reno managed to successfully derail the meeting. “Gravity dampeners aside, do you both have all the equipment and resources you need to complete the work?”</p>
<p>To Reno’s credit she knew when the time was joking and when to cut to the chase. She nodded seriously. “We’ll have everything up and running again by the time shore leave is over.”</p>
<p>Pike was satisfied with their reports and plans so ticked off that particular concern off his list. Earlier in the meeting they’d already covered what training exercises would take place across the departments, who would run what and scheduled an abundance of training drills ranging from medical emergencies to dealing with power failure, computer malfunctions and boarding parties. The science geeks were also taking advantage of the break in mission, they’d scouted out suitable areas planet-side and in the general vicinity of Discovery’s orbit to carry out research and put Stamets' upgraded scanners to the test.</p>
<p>The final niggle on Pike’s mind was the planet itself.</p>
<p>“We’re sure the planet is suitable?”</p>
<p>Owo, Michael and Rhys all piped up with their respective reports and the short answer was yes. The trio assured him that not only was the planet uninhabited but it was also untouched, it had also been explored briefly by other vessels who had also used it for shore leave purposes. The atmosphere was breathable and very similar to earth, the biggest difference being the very short nights and the slightly lighter gravity. In one archived report the world had actually been described as a ‘paradise’, with the untouched wildlife, miles of coastline and gentle atmosphere. </p>
<p>The environment lent itself to the great outdoors; it was perfectly habitable for humanoid races, had no disease or climate problems, no huge lifeforms or predators. The twin suns offered natural sunlight which Burnham assured was not harmful, in fact the science geeks were convinced there were some regenerative qualities in the sun’s rays and were looking forward to researching them. The lakes were comprised of natural substances and great for water-sports, the cliff sides ideal for rock-climbing and another rare quality of this world was that camping out under the stars was completely safe.</p>
<p>Naturally on a world with all these qualities there was talk about using it as a colony planet some day, but until then it was becoming a usual haunt for Federation ships to use for some unscheduled R and R, far out from the shipping lanes and trading routes of the commercial life in space. Discovery had struck some luck for the first time in a while, they’d only been half a day’s warp away from the world when command suggested they use their downtime wisely. </p>
<p>Pike was determined to take the advice to heart and get as much out of this break as he could for the crew; he had a feeling that this would be the last chance in a while to do so. Chris steered his mind away from thoughts of a future he could not alter and focussed on the present, eyes landing on Michael as she finished her assessment.</p>
<p>“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” He hid his inner worries by laying on a charming smile, his usual defence for such things.</p>
<p>Michael took one look at his dimples, shook her head and stifled a laugh, recognising his mood. “Yes, Captain. Everything is in hand.”</p>
<p>Pike clapped his data pad shut and placed it on the table, leaning back in his chair and feeling the weight of the past few weeks settle on his shoulders. “Well in that case, meeting adjourned.” </p>
<p>After being sat for 2 hours everyone was keen to get up on their feet; the room was awash with the sound of chairs clattering and it wasn’t long before everyone started to disband, everyone except for Michael that was.</p>
<p>Chris clocked that she was hovering and waiting for the rest of their colleagues to file out of the room, no-one gave the pair of them a second glance. Pike twiddled his thumbs on his lap and tilted his head in question. “Something to add Commander?” Even though he’d used her rank, his playful tone left no mistake that this was Chris talking, not the Captain.</p>
<p>Michael smirked, got to her feet and closed the distance between them. She pulled up a chair to his left and met his gaze, staying uncharacteristically silent for the moment. Chris furrowed his brow and turned in his seat, intrigued by Michael’s silence but also the mischievous air around her.</p>
<p>Michael finally put him out of his misery, she typed something on her data pad and then passed it to him, her smile widening with each passing minute. "I've got a surprise for you."</p>
<p>Chris glanced from the outstretched pad to Michael's face and tried to decipher any clue as to what this mystery could be about. Michael's expression didn’t give anything away although she was smirking like she knew he was trying to figure her out. Pike narrowed his eyes conspiringly but took the pad, glancing over the highlights and skim reading what was there. His eyes were drawn to something immediately, two highlighted names that had been assigned shore leave for 2 whole days; his and Michael's.</p>
<p>"I didn't request shore leave..." he muttered and flicked through the rest of the documents, noticing everything was in order and that his shifts were covered and signed off by his first officer Saru. Chris opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out, eventually he glanced helplessly up at Michael.</p>
<p>She was staring at him and watching his reaction carefully; part excited, part playful, part anxious. He realised then that this mysterious leave was Michael's doing, and her reactions indicated that she was unsure how he would take the news.</p>
<p>"I requested it on your behalf, I had to pull in a few favours but we've got 48 hours planet-side... together."</p>
<p>Chris blinked once and stared down at the pad in his hands, at his and Michael’s names glaring up at at him. It was like his mind was refusing to compute what the document was telling him, he couldn’t resolve the equation to accept the answer even though Michael had given him everything he needed. For the first time in quite a while, he was completely speechless.</p>
<p>If Michael noticed his dumbfounded expression she didn’t comment, instead she filled the silence by outlining her plan. “All of our shifts are covered and I coordinated with Saru to make sure everything’s in place for him to take over as acting Captain when we’re gone. Also we’ll have communicators with us incase of an emergency or a red signal, so don’t worry about being away we’re still going to be on standby.”</p>
<p>Chris was still staring at the pad like an idiot, he half-registered what Michael was saying and it wasn’t lost on him that she was answering his worries and concerns as they struck him. She was addressing his biggest fears; being away from the ship and leaving command to someone else. The Captain was so lost in his muddled, exhausted mind that he hadn’t realised that Michael had stopped talking. She suddenly reached over and swiped through some pages on his data pad until pictures appeared.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could camp overnight, the planet’s perfectly hospitable for it and the climate should be comfortable for the both of us. I know you liked to camp when you were younger and I know you like the great outdoors; there’s lakes, trails for walking, forests, and because there’s no pollution you can see a clear view of the twin suns and this galaxy's nebula.”</p>
<p>Chris stared from the beautiful pictures to Michael, marvelling at how dream-like this entire conversation was. Michael had not only arranged all of this but now she was mentioning things that he loved and his heart clenched knowing how much thought she had put into this surprise, what she must have done to make this all happen and without him finding out. </p>
<p>Michael Burnham continued to be just full of surprises.</p>
<p>Sadly Michael mistook his silence for something else and she started to panic, her eyes widened and words spilled out of her mouth at a million miles an hour. "That is, if you want to go..." She suddenly glanced away and began fidgeting anxiously. "Perhaps I shouldn't have presumed, I just wanted to surpr-“</p>
<p>Chris pulled her into an urgent kiss, interrupting and muffling her last words and effectively cutting off her derailment. She ended up falling forwards and basically into his lap, making a giggling sound when their bodies collided in a tangled mess. Chris held her steady, gripped her hips with his familiar touch and deepened the tender kiss, licking at Michael's tongue before he reluctantly broke away. He rested his forehead against hers and held her gaze, his warm smile matching hers, their hands intertwined in the space between them as they both caught their breath.</p>
<p>"Of course I want to. I'd love to spend shore leave with you.” Chris finally breathed out, squeezing her hand assuredly.</p>
<p>As soon as Michael heard his words her anxiety vanished, she sighed deeply and relaxed into him, her expression softening noticeably. Chris couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He wanted Michael to know how much this all meant to him, how excited he was, and how much he loved her. </p>
<p>He gestured bashfully to the pictures and plans. "Sorry about looking so dopey before. This is all just a bit of a shock, I didn't see any of it coming.” If he was honest he still felt like he was going to wake up from this dream any second. The idea of camping out under the stars with Michael just the two of them, away from the all the pressure and stress; it sounded magical.</p>
<p>Michael nodded slowly, like she understood his reaction more clearly now. All of a sudden she smirked triumphantly and perched herself properly on his lap, leaning into him in some sort of strange embrace. "Well I did work hard to make it a surprise."</p>
<p>Chris brought his arm around her and pecked her on the cheek affectionately. "Mission accomplished."</p>
<p>They both took that moment as it was and Chris reflected on just how damned lucky he was. Michael was so thoughtful and kind, righteous and smart, beautiful and strong. She was everything to him.</p>
<p>“So camping and the great outdoors huh?"</p>
<p>Michael strangely blushed at his words, she quickly brushed the look off though and nodded. "Our very own holiday."</p>
<p>Chris wondered what Michael's blush was all about, he would have to make sure to grill her about that later... but for now. “Thank you Michael. This is hands-down the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m so lucky to have you."</p>
<p>Michael beamed up at him. “You are."</p>
<p>Chris stared at her lips and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He cradled her jaw lightly and pressed their lips together gently, teasing and slow, keeping his mouth barred from Michael's exploring tongue. He brushed his fingers through her hair and earned a shiver in response, he nibbled at Michael's mouth until she moaned desperately, her hands roaming all over his uniform jacket.</p>
<p>A beeping sound from the terminal snapped them both out of the moment, of where they were. It urgently reminded them that their colleagues and the bridge were just the other side of the door, and that they were still on duty.</p>
<p>They disentangled themselves from the kiss at the same time, missing the warmth of the contact immediately. Chris and Michael both sighed and leaned against one another, breathing a little heavy, clothes a little rumpled, hair mussed and looking disappointed that they had to break apart in the first place. </p>
<p>Still, they would have time together alone soon enough... his thoughts were clearly being mirrored by Michael. She looked just as excited as he did and glanced from the data pad with the holiday plans to their entangled bodies.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh, maybe that flushed look from earlier was about them spending time together...</em>
</p>
<p>Michael snapped him out of his fantasies when she stood from his lap and grabbed the data pad. She glanced at him before she made for the door to exit the room.</p>
<p>"So, does the holiday pass muster, <em>Captain?</em>"</p>
<p>Chris grinned and barked out a laugh, before getting to his feet as well. "It'll do."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"What exactly am I supposed to be packing again?” Chris knelt on the floor by his set of drawers, an open <em>empty</em> bag by his knees. He glanced over to Michael who was busy picking out her own clothes.</p>
<p>She smirked, a knowing look crossing her face. "I never told you in the first place.” She glanced at him over her shoulder and wagged her finger his way, imitating a lecturing teacher frighteningly well. "Stop trying to get details out of me."</p>
<p>Chris sighed dramatically and ran his hands through his hair, using his hands to exclaim his plea. "Michael. I've got to know what to pack; swimwear, hot stuff, cold stuff, types of shoes, special gear?"</p>
<p>Michael grinned and barked a laugh, she shook her head, and threw him a very familiar look - <em>You’re not pulling the wool over my eyes. </em></p>
<p>"No you don't, I've told you it's a surprise."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"But nothing.” Michael interrupted and turned to look at him seriously, shutting down his attempts to worm information out of her with her steely expression. "Everything's been sorted."</p>
<p>Pike pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her, reading between the lines. "Have you already packed stuff for me?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps."</p>
<p>Chris scoffed at Michael’s smirk; he glanced back at his drawers of clothes. Without direction was he just supposed to pack everything just incase he needed it? Michael had refused to tell him <em>anything</em> about their trip other than she had a number of activities planned, the only thing she had divulged was that they were going to be away for 48 hours and staying overnight.</p>
<p>After picking up a few different options, long-sleeve and short-sleeve, he glanced over to Michael to get her opinion, holding up the hot clothes in one hand and the cold in another. "So what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>Michael had just finished packing her own clothes and zipped up her bag. She eyed the items and smirked cheekily, making an aloof comment "I suggest you pack clothes you want to wear.” She got to her feet and wandered over to his predicament, eyes twinkling happily; loving the power she held in that moment.</p>
<p>Chris sighed dramatically and dropped the clothes on the floor, he narrowed his eyes and studied her for a beat, watching her movements and seeing the stubborn expression firmly in place. He’d seen that look before and knew then he was doomed, when Michael had her heart set on something there was no changing her mind. "You're not going to tell me anything about what you've got planned are you?"</p>
<p>Predictably Michael chuckled and shook her head sweetly. "Nope.” She leaned down and brought her lips to his, planting a loving kiss there, her hand coming up to cradle his cheek and jaw. Chris closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, letting himself be distracted by the familiar taste against his mouth.</p>
<p>Michael pulled back and after giving him one last peck she shot to her feet and made for the main living area. "Now come on, pick some clothes. We've got to get going."</p>
<p>Chris watched her leave, his eyes drifting down her slim figure to the sway of her hips and he licked his lips in anticipation. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with Michael in the great outdoors.</p>
<p>After performing a mock salute he got back to work and began packing as Michael had suggested. "Yes ma'am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a stony shore two figures started to materialise in a beam of golden light; slowly but surely their molecules warped into existence and the two bodies became solid.</p><p>Chris opened his eyes and blinked against the brightness of the twin suns of this new world, he breathed in a concoction of new scents and the familiarity of a sea breeze whilst the gentle lapping of waves and rustling of leaves reached his ears. After a moment’s consideration he realised he could taste salt in the air, salt and earth. Everything here was so natural, the world was the most untouched planet he had visited in a very long time.</p><p>When his eyes finally adjusted to the natural light the view made him pause. The famed twin suns hung in the sky, one higher than the other but both of equal size, casting a brilliant crimson glow over the sky. The two colours mixed together, creating a watercolour painting of burnt orange and amber gold. It was breathtaking.</p><p>Pike followed the sky until he found the horizon, in the distance the colours fell away to be replaced by mountain ranges and hills. He and Michael had beamed onto a pebbled shore of a larger beach broken up by rock pools and white sandy sections. The lake was a brilliant clear blue; he could see life beaming through under the surface: a rainbow of multicoloured fauna underwater.</p><p>The beach followed round in a wide arc, stretching out for miles of untouched coastline. Jungle and forest ground bordered the shore, Chris could see that some areas were dense and think whilst others looked perfect for hiking. At present, he and Michael were the only ones in the entire area, it was strange to be away from the sometimes suffocating walls of a starship, but very a welcome one.</p><p>It was midday, that much was evident by the suns position in the sky, that and the heat beating down on their skin. A cool breeze offset the warmth, making it pleasant but still warm; no hotter than a day back home in Mojave. Chris glanced over to Michael and noted that she was too basking in the warmth, he realised she mustn't get a chance to feel this kind of heat anymore whereas on Vulcan it was prevalent.</p><p>Pike was distracted by a sound from the overgrowth; he wasn't alarmed by the noise of wildlife knowing that Michael had researched the area meticulously, so he peered into the jungle curiously. When he looked closer he started to spot movements in the trees; a colourful winged lizard-like creature leapt from tree to tree, multi-coloured insects swamped the air around the trees and rock pools glowing like fireflies. He could already hear at least a dozen or so different birds in the trees, and he could hear disturbances in the rock pools and water. Chris peered into the clear water, noticing colourful amphibious creatures of all shapes and sizes darting from cover to cover, moving almost too quickly for him to catch. So far, this planet and its inhabitants were beautiful, it was like splashes of every colour paint had been dropped over the world.</p><p>Chris was aware that he'd been staring for a while but he couldn't bring himself to look away. There were too many senses to catalogue, so many new sights and smells to sift through. This never got old, experiencing the life on a new world would <em>never</em> get old.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Michael's question snapped Chris out of the perfect moment. "Beautiful, quite beautiful." He stared at her as he answered even though he knew she had meant the incredible view. It wasn't like the statements weren't both true.</p><p>Michael noticed the object of his attention causing a pinkish blush to splatter her cheeks. She glanced away, uncomfortable with his never-ending compliments. The nervous gesture just made Chris' smile widen, he would never get tired of telling Michael how incredible she was.</p><p>Michael shook off the moment and quickly composed herself, taking his hand and flicking her eyes forward. "Come on, we've got lunch waiting."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Around on the beach." She pointed a couple of hundred yards round the arched beach.</p><p>Pike shielded his eyes against the sun's glare and followed Michael's finger to a sandy cove in the distance. When he squinted he noticed bags and something which looked like a blanket on the sand.</p><p>“Did you put that there?” </p><p>Michael just smiled slyly and shook her head, she still wasn't going to give away anything about her plan. Chris took one look at her stubborn expression and scoffed; he resigned himself to remaining in the dark. Michael had clearly put a lot of effort into this trip and was enjoying his surprise just as much as the actual planet.</p><p>Michael looked skywards smugly and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the cove. They bad to navigate a few rock pools and shelly shoals first, but nothing that gave either of them any cause for concern.</p><p>Whilst they walked the pair got a chance to witness more of the planet's aquatic species, they clearly liked to stay out of sight but Chris and Michael managed to catch glimpses of them if they walked slowly and quietly. Pike spotted a crab-like fish wandering along the surface of a rock pool, and Michael saw something which looked like a cross between a limpet and a starfish.</p><p>After a few near-misses with the rock pools they made it around to the sandy cove. Chris stared at the items he'd spotted from their landing point; he'd been right about the blanket and there were a tonne of bags and cooling containers dotted around the sand. He recognised his own rucksack that Michael had forced him to pack but the rest was a mystery.</p><p>"When on earth did you have the time to set all of this up?” He surveyed the huge pile of things, some of which had actually been laid out and set up such as the blanket and a cooler of drinks.</p><p>Michael tsked. "I can't tell you all my secrets, I wouldn't be such a mystery then.” She sat down onto the picnic blanket and patted the ground beside her. </p><p>Chris barked a laugh and he plopped himself down next to Michael obediently. He looked into her eyes, his own sparkling with something. "Oh trust me, I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life discovering the enigma that is Michael Burnham."</p><p>Michael's breath hitched and she muttered back. "You would be so lucky."</p><p>"I really would.” He replied earnestly and leaned in for a kiss, his hand came up to cradle her jaw. The slide of their lips was slow and full of life. Michael’s hand came up to cup the back of his neck and he smiled into her mouth when he felt her begin to run her fingers through his hair. Pike disentangled their lips slowly and stroked his thumb along the underside of her cheek and jaw, Michael hummed contently and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.</p><p>Eventually she opened her eyes and glanced at him. “Hungry?"</p><p>Chris grinned. “Famished."</p><p>Michael started rummaging through all the bags and Chris was soon handed his favourite sunglasses and baseball cap. Chris put both items on and leaned back on the blanket, doing as instructed and waiting for Michael to open bags and determine what was safe for him to see or not. He had to admit he definitely felt like he was on holiday, something which he usually struggled with. But being out in the sun, on a beautiful beach with the sound of waves crashing in, in casual shorts and a t-shirt with Michael by his side. It was the perfect image of a vacation, and one he was falling in love with even more as time passed.</p><p>Michael began to spread food around the picnic blanket and eventually let him sit up and look at what was for lunch. Chris stared at the wide assortment in awe, he had never seen so much of his favourite food in one place before. There was; Pizza slices, tacos, fried chicken, rocky road slices, apple pie, mint choc-chip ice cream, and to top it all off Michael had just handed him an ice cold bottle of cider from the cooler. He had always loved apple cider especially in the sun and Michael had lovingly remembered every detail of what he liked.</p><p>“Michael…” He stuttered, looking like he'd been struck dumb. He glanced from the definition of his favourite picnic to her and grinned. “You’re too good to me."</p><p>And he meant it, the amount of time, effort and thought that had gone into all of this already was incredible and something he would never forget.</p><p>Michael smiled triumphantly as she helped herself to some vegetarian dishes. "I know."</p><p>Chris followed suit and took a bite of each thing, making more content humming sounds with each addition, the flavours were insane and each one was the best it could be. Michael must have spent hours getting the replicator settings right to make everything so perfect.</p><p>He tasted the apple pie and swallowed some of the cider, grinning as the flavours danced together and tasted just as good as he remembered on Earth. Chris shook his head and chuckled in disbelief.</p><p>Michael put down her slice of pizza and tilted her head, curious of his scrutiny. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just keep thinking someone's going to wake me up from this dream."</p><p>Michael laughed, the sound sweet music to Pike’s ears and completing the perfect image. Her face morphed into a wicked grin and she suddenly leaned over and pinched him on the leg.</p><p>"Oww.” He pulled away from her touch and put on a fake-hurt look, completing the image by pouting with his lower lip.</p><p>Michael didn’t fall for it in the slightest, she cocked bet eyebrows and threw him a knowing look. "There, now you know this isn't a dream."</p><p>Chris kept up the wounded look and glared up at her. "I'm not sure I like your methods."</p><p>Michael patted the spot she had pinched lightly and held his gaze, a firm smile still in place. "They're perfectly acceptable and tried and tested."</p><p>Pike snorted and lost the ability to look wounded, finding too much amusement in Michael’s antics. "So you're treating me like you would an experiment?"</p><p>"I am a scientist.” She pointed out primly, straightening up and glancing down at him with a victorious smirk.</p><p>Chris tipped his head to her. "You have a point."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Much later in the day Chris patted his full stomach and collapsed back against the blanket, Michael joined him not long after. The pair laid in companionable silence, their stomachs fit to burst after devouring the feast Michael had put on. Pike started to daydream and watched the incredible colours of the sky drift overhead, conversation soon picked up and after a time they fell from light conversation to deeper matters of the past.</p><p>They’d spent endless nights staying up talking, about everything from their early days in Starfleet to their times in service. It still amazed both of them that they had stories that the other hadn’t heard,;Chris always had the best ones. His time aboard Enterprise in deep space was a treasure trove, and his academy days alone painted a picture of youth, recklessness and many many drunken stories.</p><p>Michael almost felt like she had missed out on the experience, but honestly she wouldn't have enjoyed the wilder experiences; getting drunk was not her thing. But she would have liked to have seen a young Chris Pike; the handsome ambitious test-pilot. Chris was just finishing up a tale, one which involved her brother Spock. These were always Michael’s favourite memories, it gave her an insight into his life and all that she had missed.</p><p>“We all ended up covered head to toe.” Chris laughed, remembering the moment well, “and Spock…" he lost it when he tried to put it in words. After a few moments of laughter Pike composed himself, just about and managed to spit out the memory. “…Spock looked at me, with his most serious expression and his eyebrow was raised higher than I’d ever seen, and he said…" </p><p>Chris put on his best imitation of Spock, making his voice monotone and sitting up straight. “Captain, I request that we never visit this place again."</p><p>Michael burst out laughing, getting the unsaid words in her brother’s request even by the second-hand storytelling. Spock must have <em>hated</em> the experience to ever make such a demand. Michael imagined the scene Chris had been painting so vividly, of Spock covered in muck and at his wits end… It was a heart-warming image. Chris was the best storyteller, Michael could picture everything he detailed and he always had her in tears by the end. It was a wonder the Enterprise crew got anything done with all the mishaps they ended up in.</p><p>As Chris finished up Michael's grin eventually faded to a strained smile and Chris noticed that Michael didn’t seem to be able to keep her hands still, she was gripping her t-shirt in an effort to hide the anxious tick. Chris was intrigued by the sudden change in atmosphere and gripped her hand lightly, noticing the slight frown that had appeared on her forehead.</p><p>“You okay?"</p><p>Michael snapped out of wherever she was and she smiled reassuringly, squeezing his hand in return. She rolled over towards him, took a deep breath and asked what was on her mind. "I'm curious, how did you and Spock become close?"</p><p>Chris leaned back from Michael, subconsciously taken aback by the change in direction. It almost sounded like Michael didn’t believe that her brother <em>could</em> get close to somebody. He knew that her and her brother’s history was a long and complicated one but he didn’t know all the details, they’d never trodden down that path before. "You're surprised that we are?”</p><p>Michael inclined her head, throwing him a knowing look. "We are talking about Spock here. He doesn't let many people in."</p><p>"True.” Pike scoffed and tipped his head in acknowledgement; he settled down to tell his story.</p><p>"When Spock first came aboard the Enterprise, I was intrigued. I'd heard great things and his work was a testament to himself but…” He trailed off and scrunched up his face, unsure how to end the sentence diplomatically.</p><p>Michael completed his sentence for him. "Let me guess he kept to himself."</p><p>Chris smiled gratefully at her. "You know your brother. He's secretive and private; on the surface a great scientist and officer but underneath that?" He trailed off and had a faraway look in his eye like he was back reminiscing in the memory. "Well let's just say I got curious, I don't like mysteries or not knowing things."</p><p>Michael smirked and held in a laugh. "Hmm, you don't say."</p><p>Chris threw her a pointed look and bit his tongue, ignoring the interruption and carrying on with his story like Michael hadn’t interrupted. "I made it my mission to get to know Spock, away from work."</p><p>Michael snorted and rolled closer to him. She was clearly amused by the idea of his mission and how unlikely it was. Pike picked up on her wry amusement and shrugged, effectively admitting to the naivety of his younger self. "Yeah I know, I set myself a pretty big challenge but I didn't know that at the time, I was determined to get to know the man that no-one else seemed to know.”</p><p>Chris sighed heavily and a weariness settled around him; he suddenly felt the need to be closer to Michael, so he hooked his arm around Michael and pulled her in beside him. When he had been in deep space, on the 5 year missions, everything had fallen to him. He didn’t miss that loneliness and the stress of being so isolated, it meant everything to be able to share moments with someone else, to experience true companionship. He stared up at the sky, beyond the stars, and started to gesture with his hands to aid in his story-telling.</p><p>"When you're in deep space, relationships between the crew are vital. We're all we've got out there, it really makes you all part of a family. I wanted Spock to be a part of that family.” Chris tailed off sombrely, it was moments like this that he really missed his Enterprise crew. It made him hold Michael that much tighter.</p><p>Chris shook the melancholy off and moved to the more comedic part of the story. "So I started trying to eat with him, I invited him to play chess and when none of those invitations were accepted I turned up one day when he was in the gym and challenged him to a sparring match."</p><p>Michael turned on her side and stared at him wide-eyed. "You didn't."</p><p>Chris' eyes sparkled, partly because of the memory and partly because of Michael’s reaction. "Oh I did. This may surprise you but I have made one or two idiotic decisions in my time and that was one of them."</p><p>Michael leaned up on her elbow and glanced down at him skeptically, amusement already shining from her eyes as she guessed where this was going. "Had you ever seen him fight before?"</p><p>Pike shook his head deliberately slowly. "Nope and neither had anyone else on board Enterprise, I just assumed that because he was skinny as hell he would be easy to take. I mean I'd heard Vulcans were naturally stronger but I was confident in hand-to-hand."</p><p>Michael stifled her laugh with the back of her hand. "I'd never take you to for someone who underestimates people."</p><p>Chris shrugged and felt a blush taint his cheeks; he didn’t like to be admit to mistakes of judgement. "I don't, usually. For some reason Spock slipped under my radar, I just didn't register him as a threat.” He rubbed the back of his neck and ended up grinning and laughing at his own stupidity. "Boy did I pay for that mistake, for weeks."</p><p>"What happened?” </p><p>Chris rolled over to his side and leaned up on his elbow, mirroring Michael’s position. "Well at first Spock refused to spar. Then me being the pushy idiot I am made it an order. I suppose I had an ulterior motive, I wanted Spock to open up but I also wanted to see what he was made of."</p><p>Michael’s eyes sparkled and her smirk was growing with each word, she was clearly enjoying the exploits of a younger Christopher Pike making a fool of himself.</p><p>"We went for no protective gear, Spock was reluctant about the whole thing but I continued to push. "I then told him to not hold back, that I'd know if he did and it would offend me big time."</p><p>"How long did you last?” Michael managed to spit out without breaking into tears, just.</p><p>"3 seconds.” Chris muttered sheepishly.</p><p>Just like that Michael lost the last remnants of her self-control. She began to laugh so hard that breathing became a chore, she lost the strength to hold herself up and tears formed in her eyes. Michael rolled onto her back and held her chest whilst Chris watched on. He felt the blush return to his cheeks and fought down the urge to avert his gaze; truthfully the whole thing was humbling and he was happy that Michael found the whole event amusing. He did love to make her laugh.</p><p>Michael eventually wiped away the tears and started to control her laughter, breathing in through gasps. She rolled back over to him and waved her hand in the air, indicating for him to carry on with the story. "What on earth did he do to you in 3 seconds?"</p><p>Chris winced at the memory, he’d got the worst bit out of the way so he cracked on and told it as it was, even if it did sound brutal. "I went to strike first, Spock grabbed my shoulder and before I knew it I was flat on my back staring up at Spock with a broken arm."</p><p>"He broke your arm?!"</p><p>Chris waved the concerned alarm off. "It was already weakened from an old injury. It's my fault for not telling Spock, my fault for underestimating him in the first place and definitely my fault for ordering him to not hold back.”</p><p>Michael was staring everywhere but his way; she held her hand to her mouth, unsure whether to laugh or not. "I can't believe Spock broke your arm..."</p><p>"Yeah, neither could Doctor Boyce. He was so pissed at me..." Chris smirked at the memory of his CMO, Phil was a good friend, but by god was he a harsh Doctor. He never let Chris get away with anything, if he could see half the shit Chris was getting into aboard Discovery he would blow the roof off the place. "Don't get me wrong it hurt like a bitch and the cast was annoying for a couple of weeks but the outcome was good."</p><p>"I don't see what's good about a broken arm and getting your arse handed to you."</p><p>"Well, first I ate some humble pie, and my ego got a healthy knocking down as Una lovingly put it. Secondly, I got to find out what Spock was capable of and gained a new sparring partner, and thirdly I gained a friend."</p><p>Michael's expression softened. The way he'd said friend, she knew her brother and Captain were close but hearing about it was a revelation. "So all it takes to become your friend is to break your arm, if I’d have known..."</p><p>Chris chuckled and nodded. "Something like that. After the accident Spock hung around sick-bay until I was patched up, he would not stop apologising. I told him to shut up, it was my fault in the first place but he was mortified by what he'd done. I kept reiterating that I told him to do his worst, it was my bad I didn't know my opponent before jumping in, and that I should know better."</p><p>Pike suddenly started shaking his head, remembering how stubborn Spock had been and could be.</p><p>"He felt so awful that I was worried he was going to retreat entirely. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been, running headfirst into a fight with someone I knew nothing about.” Chris shook his head wistfully, still kicking himself over how stupid he had been and how much worse it could have ended up.</p><p>"After a lot of nagging from both me and my first officer Spock eventually saw my side of things, and I asked him to spar with me again, but this time he could teach me some of his crazy ninja moves as my hand to hand was <em>clearly</em> lacking."</p><p>Michael contentedly leant against his chest, hearing the deep rumble of his voice and finding it soothing. </p><p>"Spock felt better letting the matter drop now he had a way be could pay me back, so we started hanging out together in the gym, the fighting soon moved to the chess board, and then it wasn't about meeting to beat each other anymore it was just about meeting for the sake of it."</p><p>Chris was staring wistfully out to the sea, lost in the memories of his friendship with Spock. He was reminded of all the good times he had shared with the Vulcan, and of how far the kid had come; how open he was now compared to his first day aboard the Enterprise. Chris had set a mission to get to know Spock and he felt privileged that Spock had let him into his life.</p><p>"Sometimes we'd talk about his family life, his childhood, about you.” He glanced sideways too Michael, watching her surprise at being mentioned. "Other times we'd discuss the latest scientific papers or findings from the latest discovery, and other times we'd just sit silently."</p><p>Michael’s expression was soft and maybe even a tad somber, something wistful lacing her tone. "That sounds nice.” Clearly by her tone all this talk about Spock was bittersweet. One part of Michael wanted to have experienced this with Spock and seen her brother like this with her own eyes.</p><p>Chris picked up on her sadness and gripped her hand, gently giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It was... And now I have new memories to share with the both of you."</p><p>His words had the desired effect. Michael’s expression brightened and she looked much happier than a few seconds ago. Thinking about the future and of their life together; making new memories like this holiday, and what she had now rather than remaining all that she’d lost in the regrets of the past.</p><p>She lifted his hand to her lips and planted a warm kiss against his skin. “Thank you for sharing that with me, I missed a large part of Spock's life. Sometimes I forget how much."</p><p>"There's always time to catch up.” Chris replied without hesitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lazy afternoon passed and hours of relaxing whizzed by far too quickly. After all that time laying out in the sun they both reached their heat limit so Chris suggested they utilise the beautiful water at their feet. Michael readily agreed and she proceeded to pull out snorkelling gear and swimming trunks from one of the never-ending bags. Chris shook his head and chuckled at the proffered items, Michael really had come prepared.</p>
<p>After they both changed into the swimming gear they waded into the clear blue water together, choosing a spot near the rock pools in hopes that it turned out to be a good snorkelling spot. The water was as cool and refreshing as it looked, it invited the both of them in with its sparkling surface. The sudden drop in temperature caused them both to shiver; after a moment’s hesitation they agreed to bite the bullet and submerge under the tide. </p>
<p>They made an agreement to go underwater together and dunk the rest of their bodies before they backed out. Chris counted down from three, took a deep breath and went under. The iciness of the water almost took his breath away but once the shock was over a calm overcame him, the water helped to cool his body completely and it was just the refreshing soaking he needed after bathing in the heat all afternoon.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Pike resurfaced that he realised that Michael was still dry, standing still and upright with her arms wrapped around her chest. She had chickened out and that just wouldn’t do. Chris quirked an eyebrow, flicked his wet hair out of his face and took a hold of her hands.</p>
<p>Michael glanced at their entwined hands and down to his quirked lips; she realised what he was up to a second too late. "Don't you-” </p>
<p>Her outcry was cut short by a shriek when Chris suddenly tugged Michael’s arm downwards until she splashed into the water along side him. The shock of the freezing water halted her movements for a second before Michael started shrieking and thrashing around, soaking the both of them even more. Chris had long since released her arms but Michael continued to flail, catching his chest more than once and making him laugh heartily.</p>
<p>When she got over the shock from the unwarranted dunking Michael took a step backwards and launched a huge wave at Chris, looking every bit the avenging angel, scowling at him and the water in turn.</p>
<p>The water dropped down Chris' face, made his hair stick up in all the wrong places and it was freezing, but he didn't care. He was enjoying the moment too much. He committed the scene to memory; the endearing way Michael pouted from him to the liquid dripping from her skin.</p>
<p>Chris pulled her to him, grinning at her unimpressed expression. She didn't resist and floated into his arms, her stern expression falling the more he smiled and chuckled at her dramatics. His laughter turned out to be infectious and it soon transformed Michael’s scowl into a smile. The Captain pulled her in closer and pressed his lips to hers gently, smiling against her mouth. Michael returned the kiss softly, and pecked him on the cheek before swimming off and grabbing the snorkelling gear from the rocks.</p>
<p>Chris ghosted his fingers over his cheek and watched her swim off, this really was like a dream. They spent the rest of their time in the water with the snorkelling gear and searching for native life to the planet. The fish were incredible, they were just as colourful and beautiful as the rest of the planet.</p>
<p>Once they’d well and truly lost all feeling to their extremities they lazily made their way back to shore; they decided to sit on the back and let their feet and legs soak in the swirling water. Chris leant back on his hands whilst Michael leaned into Chris, letting their bodies dry out under the twin suns. The duo sat and simply enjoyed the moment, the warmth from the sun, the coolness from the water, the soothing sounds of the tide coming in and out. It was like a scene out of a holiday promo.</p>
<p>Pike took in the entire beach and he noticed on the other side of the shore there were people. He could hear the faint sounds of laughter and could see other members of the crew enjoying the water as well. Even here, with Michael on a paradise planet Chris could never truly escape from who he was and who he was responsible for. There was always something that reminded him he was Captain Pike, and responsible for hundreds of lives on a daily basis.</p>
<p>Michael noticed his silent contemplation and she nudged him. "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Chris was snapped out of his thoughts; he smiled reassuringly at her. "Yeah I'm okay, it's just…" He trailed off and wondered whether he should tell Michael what he was really thinking, he didn't want to put a downer on the day she had worked so hard on.</p>
<p>Michael turned to look at him and crawled closer, her hand resting on his chest. "You can tell me."</p>
<p>Chris accepted the request to open up; he gestured to the small shapes on the other side of the shore. "I was just thinking that even here… there's always reminders of command, of the responsibilities and expectations."</p>
<p>Michael followed his line of sight and hummed, Pike wasn't sure whether she was agreeing or just encouraging him to continue.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I think it would be nice to truly forget, and just be Chris and Michael.”</p>
<p>After a second of silence Michael responded. "I understand, I feel the same sometimes."</p>
<p>Now that surprised Chris. What also surprised him was Michael suddenly standing. She reached down a hand to pull him to his feet. "What do you say to us getting off the grid? Just us, Chris and Michael."</p>
<p>Chris allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and he perked up instantly at the thought of what Michael was suggesting, it would be perfect to truly get lost on this planet and let it just be the two of them. He hadn't had that in so long, not since he'd been at his family home back on earth years previously.</p>
<p>"I'd like that." </p>
<p>Pike followed Michael back up the beach to their gear. Michael let go of his hand and started to get changed into dry clothes, indicating with a look that he do the same.</p>
<p>Chris started to towel his legs off and shot a look at Michael, hoping to get a clue as to where they were heading or even what they would be doing. "Where are we going?”</p>
<p>She grabbed a pair of trainers out of a bag and passed them to him, Chris recognised that they were his running shoes but that didn’t give him as many clues or answers as he would have liked.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise.”</p>
<p>Chris chuckled and shook his head, long-suffering. He pulled a shirt over his head and changed into some shorts and the trainers before appraising Michael who was smirking at him cockily. "You're loving this power trip aren't you?"</p>
<p>Michael closed the distance between them and smiled up into his face, completely and outrageously enjoying the smug moment. "It's nice being the one with all the answers."</p>
<p>Chris cocked his head to the side as an idea sprung to mind. He smiled bashfully and reeled her in, nipping up her neck just the way she liked. Chris felt her shiver beneath his touch and he breathed against her skin. "Maybe I'll just have to be more creative with my questions.” He trailed his fingers up her arms until he felt Michael tremble and continued to nip and lather her neck and jaw.</p>
<p>Chris thought he was quite good at reading Michael but it turned out he wasn’t as good as he thought, or as irresistible. Michael suddenly burst out laughing, which was <em>not</em> the result he had been looking for. She pulled back and held him at arms length, finding his continued attempts to kiss his way up her body amusing.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to seduce me, <em>Captain?</em>” </p>
<p>Chris hovered just shy of her lips and clocked her eyes widening. He held her stare and felt her heart begin to pick up beneath his hand. "I don't know is it working?"</p>
<p>"Not in the slightest.” Michael replied in a steady voice although Chris was fairly certain she was lying about that. Her bodies reactions to him; her heart rate and dilated pupils didn’t lie. Sadly she found the strength from somewhere and pulled out of his grip, devious smile back in place. "You're not getting anything out of me. Now come on."</p>
<p>Chris missed her warmth as soon as she was out of his arms, he watched her go forlornly and applauded Michael for having the strength to be able to simply walk away; if the situation were reversed he doubted he could do the same.</p>
<p>Michael spoke into her communicator and suddenly all of the gear and boxes on the beach disappeared in a shimmer of light, Chris watched the scene with mild amusement. She turned to look over her shoulder and frowned when she saw he hadn’t moved an inch; she held out a hand and indicated he get a shift on.</p>
<p>Chris took her hand and let Michael lead him up the beach into the unknown, not caring really what they were doing or where they were going. As long as it was just the two of them; that was all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael’s plan turned out to be hiking which made Chris a very happy boy. He hadn’t hiked through the wilderness simply for the sake of it in years… he couldn’t actually remember the last time which meant it had been far too long. The hike started off small and easy, walking through the forests away from the beach and chatting idly as they went.</p>
<p>As the hours passed by the path got steeper and their storytelling grew more eccentric, the surrounding wildlife reminding both parties of past explorations. They were both fit enough to hike at a steady pace whilst keeping up the idle chit chat, the trail wasn’t exactly challenging for the first hour anyway. After that the incline really started to take hold. Chris became aware that they were starting to rise up rapidly, presumably into the cliffs and mountain ranges he had spotted from the shore.</p>
<p>Despite their fitness it didn’t take long for the change in incline and increasing humidity to take its toll. They both struggled to keep up with talking and walking at the same time so focussed on regulating their breathing until they came across the break point which Michael had planned.</p>
<p><em>Of course she had planned break points.</em> Chris thought fondly.</p>
<p>Michael led the pair of them down a small trail towards the edge of the cliff. Chris pushed aside some palm fronds and almost stopped in his tracks; the view that appeared before him stole his momentum, breath and voice all in one. The cliffside was right next to a raging waterfall which lead to a winding river, which eventually led to the beach. Their starting point looked so small from up here, Chris couldn’t believe they had climbed so high and so far away. They must have been walking and chatting for longer than he thought. </p>
<p>He probably looked a little dumb with his jaw hanging open but this was something else. Pike realised that whilst he was busy taking in the breathtaking scenery, Michael was busy taking him in. She walked forward and tugged him down to the floor, smiling and admiring the view herself.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>Chris responded with a laugh, before he finally managed to restart his brain. “Incredible, just… there aren’t really words.” He finished with a dimpled smile, bashful and uncharacteristically lost for words.</p>
<p>Michael beamed happily and leaned into him whilst Chris automatically looped his arm around her, pulling her closer and planting a tender kiss atop her head. Chris was so in awe at how this holiday had already gone, and how much planning Michael had put in. He would never forget this; he couldn’t think of a more perfect time in his life.</p>
<p>They sat contently and watched the view, draining a container of their water in companionable silence. That silence was broken when Michael suddenly laughed.</p>
<p>Chris nudged her. "What?"</p>
<p>Michael's eyes gleamed and she looked at him. "Sorry I just... this reminded me of something I haven't thought about it in a long time."</p>
<p>Pike was intrigued, he could count the number of times Michael had talked about her past on one hand. He guessed the pain that was wrapped up in all of it sometimes made it difficult to talk about, let alone re-live. Chris noticed Michael cross her arms and she started to shift in his arms uncomfortably, the pain of her past was rearing its ugly head. </p>
<p>"It's okay you don't have to go there."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and wiped away the moisture from her eyes, gripped his hand and smiled bravely. "No. I want to. You've shared so much of your past with me... I want to do be able to do the same."</p>
<p>"I'd like that.” </p>
<p>He'd be lying if he wasn't curious about Michael's childhood, and how she came to be the incredible women before him today.</p>
<p>She sniffed and jumped into her memory. "My mom, dad and I were vacationing in California. We went on a hiking trip rather like this one."</p>
<p>She paused and looked at the sky wistfully. "It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, we walked through forests and alongside a river. Dad carried me on his shoulders when I got tired." </p>
<p>Michael closed her eyes as she recalled the memory. "I was getting too hot so we stopped by the river and I begged them both to let me go in. Mom was having none of it, she hated cold water but dad jumped in with me."</p>
<p>When Chris glanced over he saw that Michael had her eyes open and was staring at the waterfall; he realised this must have been what had prodded her memory: the weather, the climate, the environment. It was funny what came back to you when exposed to stimuli.</p>
<p>"We were swimming in the sun for ages, but mom wouldn't put her book down and join me and dad. Dad could see how much I wanted us all to be in there so he did the only thing he knew would get my mom into the cold water."</p>
<p>Chris was intrigued. "And what was that?"</p>
<p>Michael scoffed and shook her head. "He pretended that he was drowning and told me to scream my head off until mom came in.”</p>
<p>"He didn’t…"</p>
<p>Michael smiled at him and nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, he did. He went underwater and started flailing around, I'd never seen my mom move so fast before in her life."</p>
<p>Chris chuckled as Michael described the moment. "I bet she was not pleased."</p>
<p>"Not pleased is an understatement. It gave mom such a fright. I could have sworn she was gonna explode when my dad jumped up and laughed like everything was fine."</p>
<p>Michael snuggled closer against Chris as she delved into the memory; he loved seeing her happy about something from the past and he loved that she was sharing this with him.</p>
<p>"Before she could get mad my dad just picked her up and splashed around until they were both soaking wet. She was screaming for the first minute and then she decided that enough was enough and that she was going to get her own back." Michael pressed her lips together and glanced down, remembering her parents and how they were together.</p>
<p>"She started a water-fight which went on for ages. I took my mom's side eventually and between us we got dad to surrender. When we eventually got out we were all absolutely soaking…"</p>
<p>Michael’s joy was infectious and it wasn’t long before Chris was beaming just as widely. Sadly the mood didn’t last. Michael looked away from the waterfall and down to the ground, her lip quivering.</p>
<p>"A week later we shipped out to Doctari Alpha."</p>
<p>Chris stayed quiet and held Michael tighter in a reassuring and hopefully supporting grip. He knew how much the death of her parents still haunted her; it would for anyone who’s parents were murdered in front of them.</p>
<p>Michael sniffed and wiped away her tears. "That was our last vacation together."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>Michael took a minute to compose herself, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before clasping his hand tightly. “Thank you. Sorry for bringing down the mood, this is supposed to be a holiday.”</p>
<p>"Don't do that.” He admonished with a frown. "I'm always here when you want to talk about your parents, they sound like great people."</p>
<p>Michael let out a sigh, a mix of hope and sadness. “They were.”</p>
<p>Chris accepted the finality of that and left Michael to her thoughts. Chris took the time to take in the scene again, the warmth of Michael by his side and the view of a lifetime. He hadn’t felt so at peace in a very long time.</p>
<p>"It really is quite beautiful isn't it?"</p>
<p>Michael perked up and she turned to him with a sudden smile. "You haven't seen anything yet."</p>
<p>Chris studied her and realised pretty quickly she was serious. How on earth could she beat this view? He went along with her new mood nonetheless. "Haven't I?"</p>
<p>Michael remained tight-lipped and got to her feet, brushing off the dirt and looking down at where Chris was still sitting. "Come on, we should get moving."</p>
<p>Chris smirked but got to his feet as instructed. "Any chance on telling me where to?"</p>
<p>Michael leaned in and pecked him on the lips tenderly. "Absolutely none at all." She whispered deviously before pulling away.</p>
<p>Chris scoffed and shook his head at her retreating form. It had been worth a shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, so sorry for the long break between updates! I may have fallen victim to the animal crossing craze...</p>
<p>Anyway here is the next chapter, and as a warning: CHAPTER CONTAINS PORN, SEX, M-RATED PART OF STORY</p>
<p>So now that that is out of the way, enjoy! Also the next chapter is where more of the action stuff will happen :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair walked across the landscape for another half an hour or so. It was getting more towards the later part of the afternoon; Chris only knew that because the sun's had both moved lower in the sky. They didn't stop trekking until they came across the base of a cliff, on the approach Chris had had an absent thought that the steep incline would be perfect for climbing, it seemed Michael had thought the same.</p>
<p>He wasn't even that surprised to see climbing gear all laid out at the bottom of the cliff; safety lines were already in place and everything was set up for a climb for two people. For the umpteenth time that day he was was impressed, the amount of coordination all this would have taken was immense.</p>
<p>He glanced at Michael with a 'really?' look, but she just smiled back smugly and started putting her harness on.</p>
<p>As they both started to put all their equipment on Chris appraised Michael whose actions looked practised, and not of someone new to the gear. "I never knew you were a climber."</p>
<p>Michael rubbed the back of her neck and averted her gaze, uncharacteristically bashful. "Well I wasn't, but I know it’s one of your hobbies and I thought it would be fun so I asked Reece to teach me the basics. He used to be a climbing instructor."</p>
<p>Chris chuckled and shook his head in belief, she really was too good for him. "I can't believe you've done all this for me. It means a lot, and I think you're gonna love it." Michael couldn't have had a chance to do this for real, she must have trained using the climbing wall on board the ship.</p>
<p>Michael beamed back at him whilst she picked up the ropes to lock them into place on her harness, Chris followed suit and was impressed with how comfortable she looked with the gear. Before they started the ascent Michael put a hand on his arm and indicated to the ropes. "By the way it was Reece who put these in, and tested them both out so we're all good for safety."</p>
<p>It was funny the thought hadn't even crossed Chris' mind. He braced one foot on the wall and replied. "I trust you Michael."</p>
<p>The climb turned out to be of average difficulty and enough to challenge the both of them; Michael due to her inexperience and Pike because he simply hadn't had the time to keep up his hobby.</p>
<p>When their feet inevitably slipped they laughed it off and more than once they ended up in each other's path and had to navigate a way up together. It was enjoyable though, they were both red-cheeked and beaming, feeling the wind through their hair and just living in the moment. Chris hadn't felt this free in years.</p>
<p>Despite their best intentions they had one major fall. Michael was above Chris when her foothold crumbled. She lost her footing completely and dropped down, straight into her partner. At first he didn't know what hit him, Michael's body was tumbling so fast and her boot narrowly missed his face. Chris let go of the wall to catch Michael, forgetting the one crucial fact that if he let go he would fall too. It had been an automatic reaction.</p>
<p>They both fell a few metres before their safety ropes did their job and stopped them in place. They dangled in free air, Pike with his arms wrapped around Michael and both of them a little shocked and disorientated. When they worked out what had happened and that they weren't falling anymore they began to laugh, Michael called Chris her hero before leaning in to kiss him on the lips, pressing gently at first and meaning for it to be short.</p>
<p>Michael changed her mind pretty quickly and her tongue soon shot out, in a goading tease, fire and passion lighting up between the two of them like electricity. Chris opened his mouth to allow Michael entry and she deepened the embrace immediately, putting her hand in his hair and tugging his head towards her insistently. Michael nibbled at his lip, just how he liked it and he moaned into her mouth completely against his control.</p>
<p>They both snapped out of the embrace, literally, when they swung into the cliffside. They laughed again, thinking of the picture they must have made dangling off a cliffside, tangled together whilst trying to snog each other's faces off.</p>
<p>It took them a little while to untangle their ropes and get back onto the wall, but when they did they reached the top without any further incidents.</p>
<p>After taking off their climbing gear Michael led them away from the edge and through to a clearing, the space was all set up for camping under the stars. Equipment boxes from Discovery were there, their bags were somehow grouped on the floor and there was even firewood, food and a tent.</p>
<p>Chris smiled at Michael but didn’t make any comment, he didn’t need to at this point. For her part Michael just smirked and suggested they start with the tent before it got dark, then they could light a fire and cook some food. Chris hadn’t cooked food over an open fire for some time, it was a very nostalgic feeling seeing the outdoors experience, and one he was happy he was sharing with Michael.</p>
<p>They only took two attempts to put up the tent, the first time they got tangled within the fabric and ended up putting poles in completely the wrong places. Chris had taken the lead saying he was used to putting up tents, Michael had teased him relentlessly when it all went wrong and Chris had huffed that it had only gone wrong because it was unfamiliar equipment.</p>
<p>The drama and laughter subsided when they finally managed to sort out the initial mess. They moved their personal things inside and Michael helped unfurl sleep mats and covers. The climate was far too warm for sleeping bags so Michael had packed lightweight covers instead.</p>
<p>Chris had wanted to stay in the tent all evening and show Michael just how much he appreciated everything she had done; he wanted to give her as much of a good time as she had him. But Michael remained stubborn, resolute and turned down his magical hands. She teased there was plenty of time for that later because their activities weren't done; with that cryptic comment spoken she left the tent. Chris pouted, missing her warmth but soon followed her out. He was not about to get in the way of Michael Burnham's schedule. </p>
<p>The cooking went as well as expected, some of the food was burnt on the first attempt and they honestly had more luck with the smores than the main course. They ate their fill regardless of the quality and soon retired from the fire. “Come on, let’s go watch the sunset.” Michael pulled them back over towards the edge of the cliff and they both sat down side by side, looking out at the incredible view of the planet.</p>
<p>From the top of the cliff they could see for miles; the beach, the waterfall and forest they had hiked through, the mountains in the distance… It was the most beautiful planet Chris had ever seen.</p>
<p>They both watched the sun’s go down, casting a stunning rainbow colour in the sky. Pike had never seen anything quite like it. Not only that but as the sun's fell the stars lit up the sky and they got a clear view of the two purple moons and the swirling nebula. It was like a watercolour painting. Chris didn’t know where to look; the sky, down into the valley or up at the stars. There was so much colour.</p>
<p>“Wow.” He breathed out, committing the view to memory. He never wanted to forget this moment.</p>
<p>Michael smiled and leaned into his embrace, relaxed and enjoying the moment. “I told you there was a better view."</p>
<p>He managed a chuckle. “You weren’t kidding."</p>
<p>As the darkness fell the number of stars that shone grew; they both laid back on the soft grass and gazed up at the stars. Chris glanced at Michael and saw that she was mapping the stars in the sky. He glanced up at the stars himself and wished he was a better astronomer, he recognised constellations from Earth but out here? </p>
<p>“Which direction do you think Earth’s in?” He mused.</p>
<p>Michael snapped to him, her expression equal parts incredulous and amused. “You mean you don’t know?"</p>
<p>Chris stared right back and found her incredulous expression amusing. Apparently this was expected to be common knowledge, had Michael forgotten his academy results?</p>
<p>“Well I did fail the course on stars. Remember?” He pointed out, shrugging as he kept it light. Honestly the whole star part of the course hadn’t been the problem but Michael didn’t need to know that...</p>
<p>Her laugh was warm and glorious, she rolled over on her side and beamed at him. “How could I forget?"</p>
<p>He chuckled and held her gaze, other thoughts and feelings beginning to stir within him. Chris noticed Michael’s eyes flick to his mouth, to his chest then back up to his face. Something heated flared in her own eyes, her pupils dilated, she inhaled sharply and she licked her lips subconsciously.</p>
<p>Chris didn’t need any further signs or prompting. He’d been wanting to do this ever since they reached the campsite, and now under the stars, after a beautiful day; this was the perfect moment. Pike closed the distance between the two of them slowly, achingly slowly, his gaze switching between Michael’s lips and her eyes. Michael met him in the middle and Chris closed his eyes as they pressed their lips together, it was gentle like they were afraid to touch or go further.</p>
<p>Chris brought his hand up and cradled her jaw lovingly, placing his fingertips gently to the side of her face as they continued to kiss slowly. Just pressing their lips together, feeling the warmth of each other’s lips, familiarising themselves with the shape of each other’s mouths. Michael’s hand landed in his hair and when she tangled her fingers through it Chris shivered. Michael smiled against his mouth and soon she was opening her mouth more to his, Chris did the same and followed Michael’s lead.</p>
<p>They both kept things slow, neither wanting to be the one to tip them over the edge and make this thing real. They were enjoying the anticipation too much. Chris was in a playful mood, he nibbled at Michael’s lips and started to explore her mouth with his tongue, slow and mindful. Suddenly Michael moaned, the kind of moan that was so full of pleasure and ecstasy that it drove Chris mad. The feeling shot straight to his groin and suddenly he couldn’t keep his hands off of Michael anymore; they had both been keeping themselves just shy of out of control but now the both of them had lost that control.</p>
<p>It was like a wave suddenly crashing down, they had been riding the crest but now they were swirling underneath it, crushed under the intensity and power of lust. Chris rolled on top of Michael, pressing one hand onto the ground to hover just above her and keeping the other on the side of her face, running his hand through her hair as he focussed all of his attention on ravaging her mouth. On Michael’s part she was just as affected, she opened her mouth fully and allowed their tongues to dance together causing the both of them to moan and their heart rates to begin to race. </p>
<p>Chris couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to touch Michael all over, he wanted to taste every part of her. <em>He wanted.</em> When Michael’s hands started running along his chest and lower he had to fight for some semblance of control, he was already hard and they had barely started. Pike ignored the solid erection straining against his pants, which was becoming increasingly difficult the longer he lay siege to Michael’s mouth, the more she made those helpless sounds against him and the more she writhed her hips beneath him, deliberately teasing him and letting him feel how wet she already was.</p>
<p>Chris suddenly pulled away from Michael’s mouth and stared down at her, his pupils blown, face flushed and breathing erratic. Michael looked the same, her eyes opened blearily and she glanced up at him confused. Pike stared down at her and once again considered himself the luckiest man in the universe, honestly he had to pinch himself sometimes.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>His face lit up, dimples on display. “Nothing. You’re just so beautiful."</p>
<p>He didn’t give her a chance to reply to his declaration, Chris descended on her neck with reckless abandon, nibbling and pecking his way up whilst his hands paid more attention to her breasts. Michael keened beneath him, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the pleasure came at her from multiple points. It was like Michael couldn’t handle the stimulation all at once, coming at her from all angles. Her hands stopped wandering his body and one fisted his hair whilst the other clenched against his shirt. She shuddered when he nibbled at her collarbone, lathed her pulse point and actually shrieked when he twisted her nipple. The combination of pleasure and pain overcoming Michael and causing her to buck up against him.</p>
<p>Michael suddenly grabbed at his face and yanked him upwards, the surprise and ferocity took him by surprise and he almost fell on top of Michael entirely. He managed to put out a hand to stop him from crushing her, all the while Michael made a hungry noise and pulled their lips together forcefully.</p>
<p>Chris smiled under her lips, snorting and giggling from the forcefulness of Michael’s actions. She tugged on his head and hair harder, silencing him and taking her fill. Her movements were all encompassing, lost with desire, the kiss was messy and hot, their mouths smacking together and tongues sliding into each other’s mouths fast.</p>
<p>Pike felt her begin to grind beneath him, causing him to gasp and moan against his control. She could clearly feel his hardened member pressing into her groin and she was teasing him. When she did it again, only harder Chris growled and pulled his mouth away from hers. He stared down at Michael, breathing out of control, lips bruised and too far gone for them both to still be fully clothed.</p>
<p>“You’re a tease.” He whispered accusingly, smiling despite himself.</p>
<p>She glanced up at him, a smirk playing around her lips, his lack of control <em>amused</em> her. Pike shook his head and pressed his erection into her groin, turning the tables and teasing her for a change. Michael gasped and her fists clung onto him desperately.</p>
<p>“Please.” She groaned, her eyelids fluttering.</p>
<p>Chris didn’t need any further prompting, he wanted to peel Michael’s clothes off one by one, he wanted to see her in all her glorious beauty, he wanted to map her body like he and Michael had mapped the stars. When his fingers moved to unzip her top Michael’s hands suddenly landed on his.</p>
<p>He stopped immediately, concerned and leaning back straight away. Michael didn’t look like she was in pain, but there was a reason why she had stopped him. She bashfully indicated to the space around them. “Shouldn’t we take this somewhere more private?"</p>
<p>Chris let out a relieved sigh. He had been worried there for a second that he had overstepped or done something that she hadn’t liked. He glanced up at the stars, and then back over to the tent. He had honestly forgotten where they were, but of course Michael hadn’t. He smirked down at her with a wry grin.</p>
<p>“Afraid someone’s watching?” He knew it was a possibility but not a probability, Michael worried too much.</p>
<p>She shrugged and Chris immediately swallowed any further jokes, if it made Michael uncomfortable then it wouldn’t happen, simple as that. He smiled suddenly, a wicked thought coming to mind. Chris got up onto his knees and pulled Michael up with him, he grinned at her and got to his feet, taking her with him and testing his core strength. “Hold on.”</p>
<p>Michael did just that, she shrieked at first and flung her arms around his neck as he easily lifted them both off the floor, her legs clung around his waist and she settled there, giggling at the unexpected move. His hands landed on her hips and he held her close to his chest, feeling her begin to wiggle and get more comfortable which just happened to involve grinding against his cock. With a sense of urgency, Chris started walking them both over towards the tent.</p>
<p>He was lucky there was no obstacles in the way because Michael decided to take her opportunity of being this close to him to ravage his mouth, her face pulling his down, her hands clinging around his neck and insistently tugging. She moaned and keened, wanting more and proved impatient when Chris tried to slow things down. If he wasn’t careful he would trip and fall, Michael was distracting him expertly, when she bit at his bottom lip he growled and stopped taking it easy. He accepted the challenge laid down and battled Michael for dominance, speeding up his walk and tongue at the same time. He took them both within the tent in a matter of seconds. Now, it was his turn to tease.</p>
<p>Chris laid Michael down on the floor of the tent and he followed her down, keeping her completely distracted with his mouth, turning things hot and wet, chasing down every little sound that she made with vigour. Soon Michael was on her back and he nudged her thighs open with his knee, planting it there and grinding into her groin every few seconds, causing Michael to buck and beg him for more.</p>
<p>Pike lowered himself down further and marvelled that he could feel Michael’s heart pounding away beneath him, she was practically writhing under him and yet they were still fully clothed. Chris decided to take care of that particular problem.</p>
<p>He peeled each of her clothes off one by one, like a ritual. As each new piece of skin was exposed he showered it with affection, he paid special attention to Michael’s sensitive areas; her thighs, breasts and neck. She was panting by the time he had stripped her of her clothes, half way gone even though he hadn’t even put his hands when she really wanted them yet.</p>
<p>Chris leaned back and stared down upon his work, Michael was shivering, trembling with anticipation, eyes staring up at him desperately, her groin shifting beneath him and bucking to get contact. Her skin was peppered with red marks, where he had lathered every area, her skin flushed. She looked a marvel.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, get naked.” Michael ordered in a raspy, hoarse voice, sounding rough and used like she’d already been calling out his name for hours. Now that was a goal he could get behind...</p>
<p>“Bossy.” Chris chided, grinning.</p>
<p>He leaned back fully, moving his knee from her groin and giving himself space to shirk his clothes off. He made it into a spectacle, taking his t-shirt off slowly, watching Michael’s eyes track his chest hungrily. When he shirked his pants and boxers he sighed in relief, finally freeing his erection. It had been growing painful; he glanced down and saw that he was already leaking, swollen and ready.</p>
<p>Michael groaned when she saw it and looked about ready to start pleading for him to stop teasing, Chris lowered himself down to the floor, blanketing Michael with his weight, fitting to her body and marvelling at how familiar it felt, their bodies together like this. Chris was about to pay more attention to Michael’s groin and clit when suddenly she gripped hold of his cock and began lining him up above her. Pike gasped out loudly and clenched his fists against the floor; he squeezed his eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath as he fought to remain in control.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and desperately tried to ignore how wet Michael felt beneath him, how warm and tempting it was just to sink in. “Not until-"</p>
<p>“I’m ready.” She interrupted forcefully, pulling down on his shoulders and brought her hands up and around to his ass, trying to pull him inside her. “You’ve been teasing me for ages…” She moaned and tried to distract him with her mouth.</p>
<p>Well Chris wasn’t going to argue with her, he simply didn’t have the strength anymore. They held each other’s gaze as he sank in, slowly at first until Michael gripped his ass firmly and pulled him in forcefully. Chris cried out in surprise and shuddered, taking a deep breath and leaning his sweat-soaked face down to Michael’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yessss.” Michael purred in pleasure, sighing and relaxing beneath him. She wiggled her hips a little which sent sparks off in Chris’ body, he was not going to last if she kept that up.</p>
<p>"Fuck." He spluttered brokenly, hearing his own voice crack as everything threatened to tumble over the edge. She was so warm and wet and tight. Every time they did this it felt perfect, it felt new.</p>
<p>Chris got a hold of himself, looked down at Michael and moved his hips backwards. When he thrust back in again it was slow, but thorough. He kept that pace, breathing and shuddering as he fought to keep control the whole time. With every thrust Michael panted and gasped, he slid his cock along her g-spot and she bucked upwards, neck elongating and eyes closing in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Faster. Please.” Michael muttered brokenly, her fingers digging into his biceps and shoulders.</p>
<p>Chris could feel how close she was, hell he was only hanging on by a thread. He complied immediately and set a truly punishing rate, slamming into Michael like his life depended on it. Each time Michael’s cries grew louder and she panted madly, gasping with each thrust and saying ‘yes’ over and over again like a mantra.</p>
<p>Suddenly her hands were in his hair and Chris felt his face being pulled towards her, their lips crashed together in a hot crushing kiss, one that stole his breath, sent his mind spinning and sent a rush of feeling straight to his cock.</p>
<p>Chris thrust his tongue into Michael’s mouth in time with his hips, moaning alongside her, shifting the angle of her hips until Michael made the sounds that drove him crazy. He suddenly felt his balls begin to tighten and he knew he was going over the edge, he wanted to take Michael with him.</p>
<p>His fingers fumbled down beneath their bodies, which were still connecting, breaking apart and uniting over and over again. Chris find her clit and rubbed, Michael shrieked and squeezed his arms, losing the ability to breathe. Chris felt Michael’s internal muscles clench around his cock and it sent him over the edge of control, he shuddered and groaned through his own orgasm, coming in long stuttering pulses. Michael trembled beneath him as her own orgasm raced through her; everything flashed white and they were both flying.</p>
<p>Eventually reality crashed back down around them and Chris opened his eyes to stare down at Michael, she glanced back up at him, content and flushed. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, lush and sweet before rolling off of her and ending up by her side, pulling her into a sticky embrace.</p>
<p>He marvelled that the air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex, the thought only made him want to try and achieve his goal, to have Michael call out his name over and over again. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to get between those beautiful legs of hers and fuck her into the stars with just his fingers. Chris wanted Michael to have it all; he wanted to see her come over and over again, he wanted her to have all the pleasure she deserved.</p>
<p>And maybe after he’d coaxed Michael through a few more orgasms he would be ready to make love to her again, he’d let her take the lead just how she liked. He would hold her, let her sink herself on top of him, pressing up and down to take her pleasure, causing his mind to go wild and lose every sense of reality he had. He could just imagine it now, the cries of pleasure she would make with each new angle she tried, her neck elongated, head hung back, panting and moaning as she sped up the pace and drove them both insane.</p>
<p>He would lean up and hold her against his chest, fondling her breasts and paying special attention to her clit as she thrust down upon him over and over again. He would hold her hips and help pull her up and slam her back down onto his cock, everything becoming hot and sticky. The smell of sex and sweat rising between them as everything reached a crescendo and they both fell over the edge in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>Michael studied him quietly, observing the glint in his eye and the cunning smile spreading across his face. She could clearly tell he was thinking about something as she suddenly flushed and probed the question.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Chris propped himself up on one arm and smiled down at her, fingers lazily trailing across Michael’s bare skin and revelling in the shiver he got in return. <em>Still very sensitive.</em></p>
<p>“I was just thinking about round 2.” He admitted, causing Michael to gulp. His hands moved lower and lower, eventually finding her clit. Chris smirked at her reaction, clocking the pleading sound she had tried to choke off. </p>
<p>“Round 2?” She managed to voice eventually, sounding raspy and distracted.</p>
<p>Chris let his fingers move lower, and he pressed them up against her still wet folds. Michael gasped when he slid two fingers in, Chris found no resistance and set up a steady rhythm, beginning to move his head down to her groin.</p>
<p>“I want to suck your clit. I want to fuck you with my fingers until you scream my name a dozen or so times, and I want to coax as many orgasms out of you as I can.” Whilst he explained exactly what he was going to do he kept up a steady rhythm with his fingers and then suddenly slipped a third in, causing Michael to cry out and her eyes to shoot open, her pussy already beginning to clench around his fingers.</p>
<p>“And then we’ll see what you feel like doing.” He purred, thinking back to the image of Michael rising up and down on top of him, but he wouldn’t get distracted. Right now he was focussing completely on Michael.</p>
<p>She glanced down at him, between her legs, eyes wide and her hands fisted in his hair. Chris breathed in just above her, nostrils flaring at her scent and wanting nothing more than to lap up everything. Michael looked lost, puzzled and overwhelmed. If Michael thought he was joking then she was in for a hell of a ride, he was deadly serious about his goal of making her orgasm repeatedly.</p>
<p>Michael opened her mouth and closed it again, no sound coming out and it was clear she was completely lost for words. <em>Huh,</em> it wasn’t often that Michael was rendered speechless. She eventually managed a nod, amenable to his proposed activity.</p>
<p>Chris grinned triumphantly and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Ready?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so sorry about the long wait for this, I brought a house! So it's been pretty hectic the last few weeks. Don't worry though I will finish this story and I have a load more planned :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Pike was a goal-oriented man and when he set himself a task he made damn sure he committed to it fully. So, only after coaxing three more orgasms out of Michael did he consider his goal achieved. Fully satisfied, the pair collapsed under the covers, exhausted and spent after a perfect day. Knowing that the temperature could drop quite quickly outside, Chris made sure to get them both dressed before they nodded off for the night. Michael groaned throughout the affair and hissed when he ripped the cover back, Chris found the sleepy attitude endearing and let her know that more than once.</p>
<p>Once they were both dressed in long sleeved tops and loose fitting pants, Chris pulled the cover over the both of them and turned out the light. It didn’t take them long to pass out from exhaustion snuggled up in each other’s arms. Chris was dreaming about the beach alongside all the events of the day, full of laughter. In the present, encompassed in Michael’s arms, everywhere was love and warmth.</p>
<p>That all changed abruptly. One minute Pike was sleeping happily in darkness and the next there was shouting and someone was pulling at his limbs. He blearily opened his eyes and groaned at the loss of warmth as the blanket was cruelly ripped off of him; he couldn’t see much of anything but he knew that the amount of bodies now in the tent had increased dramatically.</p>
<p>Pike’s awareness suddenly changed when he heard Michael cry out next to him. Adrenaline flooded his system and he started to fight against the limbs that were tugging at his arms. It turned out in his sleepy state he wasn’t as strong as he had initially thought; his legs got tangled beneath the blanket and he didn’t manage to make contact with the multiple bodies on top of him.</p>
<p>Michael cried out again; scarily it sounded like she wasn’t inside the tent anymore. The haunting yell was followed by the sound of limbs colliding and grunts of pain.</p>
<p>“Michael!” He shouted before a heavy boot crashed into his ribs, stealing his breath and stopping him from calling out again.</p>
<p>Chris fought and tugged for all he was worth but he was soon bundled up and out of the tent too, he caught a glimpse of some of the many bodies hauling him along and noted that they weren’t wearing much. In the light of the fire he also noticed that there was paint all over their bodies, and finally that he was surrounded by half a dozen men. The limbs pulled him away from the tent, even his attempts to dig his heels in and wrench his arms away were for nought. The men holding him shouted something and soon Chris saw spears begin to appear in his line of sight. They looked mighty crude but he flinched away when one touched his skin and drew blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crude but sharp.</em>
</p>
<p>“Chris!”</p>
<p>He pulled away from the weapon and glanced around wildly for Michael, following her voice and spotting her in the arms of more mysterious bodies. There was a pile of half-naked humanoids at her feet, most likely from where she’d fought her way through an initial wave of people. Amongst all the chaos, shouting and limb-wrenching Chris and Michael’s eyes met for one moment. Both of them were breathing heavily, flushed and shocked beyond belief. He could see the same panic and horror mirrored in her eyes. How was this even possible, who were these people and were they both going mad?</p>
<p>Chris grunted heavily and fell to his knees when multiple things crashed into the back of his legs. He tried desperately to pull out of the strong hold these people had on him, but it was futile. When he heard Michael’s struggles start up again he lashed out far more violently, trying to catch the people behind him with his head, arms or any part of his body.</p>
<p>His captors didn’t like that one bit. The last thing Chris heard was Michael calling out his name, before something heavy whacked the back of his head and he dropped unconscious to the floor like a stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Pike awoke when something slapped his face, hard. His head snapped to the side sending his brain into a ping-ping motion, the crack echoed making his ears ring. Chris groaned when something shook his arms and he dragged his head up, trying to blink away the fog he was trapped in. What had happened to his perfect vacation with Michael? Was this some weird dream? Usually things didn’t hurt so much in dreams.</p>
<p>On reflection he knew that this couldn’t be a dream. His head was thudding nastily, worse than the time he and Boyce had stayed up all night drinking Roman ale. He could feel cold mud bleeding through his trousers, and when he went to tug on his arms he realised that strong hands were holding him up. Chris appraised his situation and soon saw that he was kneeling in dirt, in the arms of two bare-chested warrior-looking people and surrounded by more that were armed with nasty looking spears.</p>
<p>Seeing the spear snapped him back into the present and the memories slammed back into place. The camping, falling asleep in Michael’s arms, the bodies piling into their tent, seeing Michael being dragged out and then nothing.</p>
<p>Speaking of Michael, he could feel somebody else’s presence beside him. Sure enough on his left hand side, Michael was in a similar situation to him but she looked far more awake and alert. Hell, she might not have been knocked out as he had been. </p>
<p>He managed to focus his eyesight by blinking a few times; eventually Michael’s clear face came into view and they locked eyes. The only relief he felt was that she didn't look injured, or in pain. However she did look as worried as he felt, a shared panic that mirrored the moment outside their tent earlier when they were being mobbed by half a dozen strangers. Which brought him around to the biggest mystery, where had all the people come from, why had they attacked them and where the hell had they come from?</p>
<p>The planet was supposed to be inhabited, they had checked. No life signs. </p>
<p>Well, the people gripping him and Michael were defying that fact, not to mention the dozen or so who had formed a loose circle around them, holding everything from knives to spears and other crude implements of violence. None of them were wearing much, they were all bare-chested and they looked an awful lot like tribespeople from ancient earth times. In comparison he and Michael were dressed in only sleep clothes, they didn't have communicators or any equipment with them at all.</p>
<p>He glanced around the immediate area and realised that he and Michael had been moved. They weren't at their campsite any longer, there was a fire pit in the centre of the group of people but it wasn't theirs. He also spotted tee-pee style tents dotted around the area but not much besides that. It was still dark, still night and there wasn't much light coming from the stars, trees were overhanging the majority of the camp and creating eerie looking shadows.</p>
<p>Chris moved his attention to more crucial concerns; specifically the arms that were holding him upwards. He tried to wrench his limbs free of the hold but someone grunted something and swatted his head. It wasn't a pleasant form of communication but he got the message all the same: <em>stop struggling or expect more rough treatment.</em></p>
<p>Pike glanced around at the faces he could see in front of him when a sudden chill descended on the group; nervous mutterings fell away and there was silence. For a long moment there was nothing but the gentle crackling of the flames but then the sound of oncoming footsteps shattered the frozen scene. The circle parted and in walked an entourage. At the front of the new group was a burly looking man, heavily built and scarred. He was wearing a crown of sorts, something which clearly identified him as some sort of authority figure. The way people scurried out of the way also pointed to the hierarchy in place.</p>
<p>Pike swallowed nervously when the newcomer glared at both him and Michael, worryingly his gaze lingered on Michael far longer than Chris, his eyes even flicked up and down Michael’s body which neither of them missed. Michael and Chris both tried yanking their arms away again, which went about as well as expected. After another painful whack from their captors they both ceased their efforts. The leader didn't look as annoyed as Pike expected him too, in fact he seemed to be finding their escape attempts amusing. However his face fell when he focussed on their faces.</p>
<p>“Where are their markings?!” </p>
<p>This was the bit Chris was more familiar with, this would be confusing as hell for people who had no knowledge of others out in the world. He and Michael looked like them, but clearly not enough to fit in. As the circle of men studied them, Chris studied the people right back. He wouldn’t usually judge an entire people on so few facts but it was clear that these people were far more primitive than 24th century earth.</p>
<p>“They didn’t have any. Maybe they’re part of another tribe."</p>
<p>The newcomer’s frown grew and he glared suspiciously at both Pike and Michael, who were content to sit it out and see where the hell this thing was going to go. They needed more intel if they had any chance of bluffing their way through this, clearly brute force at the moment was not going to work.</p>
<p>“They don’t look like they’re part of another tribe. We’ve never seen another tribe.” He glanced between both of the kneeling captives, his eyes narrowing at them, leaning forward to study their expressions closer. “Who are you?"</p>
<p>Pike noticed the question was directed at him although the leader’s gaze lingered on Michael far too long for Chris’ liking. He wasn’t yet sure which way to take this, he blamed his thudding head for the lapse, but whatever the reason he didn’t answer.</p>
<p>Michael noticed his dilemma and she leaned forward to get the leader's attention. “We are from another tribe.” She tugged against the arms holding her and growled. “Release us and we will leave in peace."</p>
<p>Pike’s eyebrows rose and he stared wide-eyed at Michael. She’d come to the same conclusion he had about keeping their identities a secret, this clearly wasn’t a pre-warp society. For the other part though... Personally he would not have gone down the threatening the people with the spears route, although now she had he would back her. He trusted her judgement, if Michael thought they needed to come out swinging then they would.</p>
<p>“If you don’t release us. More people will come.” Pike added, copying Michael’s threatening tone. He wasn’t exactly lying about that either, after no contact Discovery would come looking. It might take another day… but he didn’t want to think about that.</p>
<p>The newcomer snapped his attention back to Pike and he grinned, baring his teeth. He looked like he was enjoying their back-chat, like they were speaking his language. Maybe there was something to this stance Michael had taken, her ability to read an entirely new culture was quite astounding to witness. What was not astounding to witness was the way that this guy was looking at Michael, like she was a feast he could devour, the gleam in his eyes put Chris on edge.</p>
<p>His fears were confirmed when the brute’s hand shot out and gripped Michael’s jaw. “I like this one."</p>
<p>Chris and Michael both froze, what did someone say to something like that? He kept his eyes on Michael, completely mesmerised and then he made an even more terrifying declaration. </p>
<p>"I will keep her as mine."</p>
<p>Chris couldn't believe his ears, this man was trying to <em>claim</em> Michael like she was some kind of property? The thought boiled his blood; it angered him so much that he finally wrenched his arms free from the people holding him. He surged forward and batted the brute's hand away, coming to stand alongside Michael.</p>
<p>Michael had been pretty pissed off by the comment too so it wasn't long before she had wrenched her arms free and was standing beside Chris.</p>
<p>Bodies began to pile in on them until the leader held up a hand and everyone stopped. Chris realised his heart was thudding dangerously and he had his fists up ready for a fight, glancing round wildly and seeing that he and Michael were severely outnumbered. More so than he had first thought now his sight had adjusted to the dark.</p>
<p>The leader smirked at Pike and then his eyes flicked to Michael who was doing her level best to stay calm, Chris could feel her vibrating against his side though and he knew she was itching to give this scumbag a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>He noticed their closeness and a knowing look crossed his face. "Ah. She's your woman."</p>
<p>Chris was stopped from exploding when Michael did just that. She leapt out from beside him and quick-as-a-flash nerve-pinched the leader. He fell to the floor instantly, unconscious and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Michael stood over him, still shaking and angry and spat a reply at the unconscious man. “I’m no-one’s."</p>
<p>Chris had never felt more proud of Michael, and frankly disgusted at the universe that she had ever had to utter those words. She had handled it better than he would have, and stayed true to herself. If he were honest, right now he was the one who belonged to Michael, well his heart at least. His adoration lasted up until the point he was attacked from behind. </p>
<p>Limbs grabbed at his arms and hauled him backwards into the dirt, he landed heavily on his knees and grunted when something kicked his side powerfully. He tried yanking his arms out of the strong hold but his luck and strength had been sapped. His struggles died completely when a knife appeared and was held against his throat, it drew a thin line across his jugular as a warning and stopped his thrashing completely. He would rather not have his throat slashed if he could help it.</p>
<p>Chris glanced up in a panic, half expecting to see Michael being bundled to the ground like he was. He couldn't have been more wrong. Everyone else in the circle was backing away cautiously, some were even bowing their heads and muttering something indistinguishable. Michael stood at the centre of the circle untouched yet bewildered, glancing around at all the people who were cowering away in fear and getting to their knees.</p>
<p>This was not how Pike had imagined his night going. Michael had well and truly announced herself to these people, and Chris wasn't sure if they would kill them for it, the knife at his throat certainly pointed in that direction, or if they would all flee in fear. It turned out what happened was something neither of then could have guessed...</p>
<p>Somehow, Michael had just become a god.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following Michael's other-worldly display, the onlookers started to back off en mass; a large faction were bowing because the only conclusion they could draw from seeing someone do such a thing was akin to a higher power. They thought Michael was a god. Seriously, Chris couldn’t have made up a better story if he tried. These people had ancient texts and prophecies which pointed to a goddess one day walking amongst them; after seeing Michael’s ‘powers’ i.e. the Vulcan nerve-pinch, the majority of the tribe had declared her the sacred prophet reborn.</p>
<p>Whilst one half of the tribe were busy praising their new deity, the other had reacted far more violently, which was how Pike had ended up wrestled back to his knees with a knife held against his throat. Michael had soon spotted his predicament and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened as she noted the knife and more importantly the blood dripping down his throat.</p>
<p>In the moments following, the tension was clearly palpable.</p>
<p>Michael shunned her emotions aside for the moment and analysed their new predicament; the majority of the camp were cowering away whilst a small minority were busy keeping Chris under control. The one over-riding thing for both sides were that they were both distrusting of him. Michael being their ancient goddess was one thing some people could get behind, but his involvement? It threw a huge spanner in the works; no text had explained a man accompanying their prophet, and certainly not a partner.</p>
<p>Before they could come to grips with their new positions Michael was declared the lost prophet, bodies huddled around her from all sides and a group were officially commanded to guard Pike. Michael listened to the debate amongst the tribes-people carefully, her eyes flicking over to Chris' predicament every few moments. </p>
<p>Everyone agreed that they were a pair which actually caused Michael to flush, Chris couldn't help but think how much worse it would have been if they’d been ambushed just a few hours earlier... It seemed that even though they were afraid of approaching Michael he was fair game, and they had seen her attack on their leader as her asserting dominance in their partnership. Michael was the commanding one in their relationship; it shouldn’t have amused Chris how true that was.</p>
<p>Each time Michael tried to plead her case the people moved away from her and bowed on the floor, clearly making Michael uncomfortable. They stead-fast refused to listen to her explanations; their minds were made up. They really didn’t like it when she tried to head towards Chris and ordered the knife away, in fact they hated it so much that Chris felt the knife press into his neck until more blood dribbled down his neck. His captors said they weren’t letting him go until they knew the truth; about the prophet and how Michael and Chris fitted into that. Not to mention how she had taken out their leader with a single touch. That was another thing, apparently the action had elevated Michael to this position but seeing as she wasn’t a part of their tribe, and supposedly a goddess the situation was complicated to say the least.</p>
<p>The tribe eventually decided that they couldn’t risk angering the gods so they had to take Michael’s appearance as gospel, that still left the tricky matter of Pike though. Their texts hadn’t said anything about him or how to handle the situation. Some of the tribe still weren’t swayed and didn’t trust either he or Michael so it was decided that he be kept under watchful guard until they could be sure that Michael was their ancient prophet.</p>
<p>So that was how Chris found himself tied up, back against a pole in the middle of an empty tee-pee. Well, empty except for the guard that was sat by the entrance, and one who just so happened to be sharpening a knife. Pike had lost track of time since he had been dragged away, but he was beginning to see light filter through the entrance of the tent and his back was becoming stiff, so it had to have been a handful of hours at the very least.</p>
<p>His head was beginning to thump less, it still felt sore every time he laid his head against the beam but a lot less tender than when he had first been dragged into the makeshift prison. What Chris wanted more than anything was the chance to stretch his legs and arms; standing up would be a dream come true. The rope wrapped tightly around his wrists and chest was unwieldy and immovable. He had already rubbed his wrists raw trying to get to the knots, but these people clearly knew how to tie people up and the rope hadn’t loosened an inch.</p>
<p>Michael had of course protested he becoming a hostage but it was made clear that it was either this or they would get rid of Chris permanently. Chris had tried to let Michael know that this was okay, that being led away from her to become a captive was something he could handle far better than the <em>permanent</em> solution. If the tribe needed time to trust Michael then he could handle a little time tied up, even if it was uncomfortable. Besides if anyone could talk them out of this it was Michael...</p>
<p>He hadn’t seen or heard from her since the fire pit which was either a good or bad thing, he couldn’t decide which and the simple act of not knowing that Michael was okay was driving him insane. He just had to trust that she could handle herself, that she was doing okay and hopefully telling these people exactly what they wanted to hear to keep the both of them alive.</p>
<p>He was ripped from his thoughts when footsteps approached the tent, the guard got to his feet and exited the tent to speak to the mystery visitor. Pike tried to catch a glimpse of the newcomer when the tent flaps opened but all be caught was bright light then nothing. He heard faint voices drift in from outside, he thought one of those voices might belong to Michael but perhaps that was just wishful thinking.</p>
<p>His wish came true seconds later when none other than Michael Burnham walked into the tent, unaccompanied by guards and looking well and unharmed.</p>
<p>Chris beamed at her, it had felt so long since he'd last laid eyes on her but now she was standing before him and well. She soon zeroed in on him and her eyes scanned his body, looking for any new injuries most likely. She frowned when she spotted the amount of ropes holding him in place.</p>
<p>She took the few steps forward quickly and crouched to be at his level, reaching out to touch his face and only then did she allow herself to smile back. “Hi."</p>
<p>Chris leaned into her touch and sighed, closing his eyes and soaking up the familiar touch and smell of Michael. He opened his eyes and stared up at her dreamily. “Hey."</p>
<p>Michael took him in now that she was closer; her hand came up and brushed away a stray strand of hair from his face. It had been pestering him for some time but with his restrained hands it had stayed annoyingly near his eyes. He nodded a thanks at her, which just made Michael sadder.</p>
<p>He frowned. “What?"</p>
<p>Michael’s eyes travelled to the ropes restraining his chest, then to his arms which disappeared behind his back. “I’m sorry. They told me I couldn't untie you."</p>
<p>Chris sighed and tried to catch Michael’s eye, he would never blame her for his predicament. Frankly it could have been a hell of a lot worse. “Hey, it’s okay."</p>
<p>Michael’s eyes snapped up to him. “You’re tied up and your only company has been an armed guard. That is not okay."</p>
<p>“Whilst it is uncomfortable I’m alive, and a big part of that is down to you.” He studied her face, spotting the tired lines around her eyes. “How have you been doing? I was worried about you."</p>
<p>Michael laughed although it was hollow. “I’ve spent the entire time worrying about you. They wouldn’t tell me what they’d done to you, only that you were alive.” Her eyes lingered on his bound hands but she quickly looked away. </p>
<p>“I’m fine Michael. Really.”</p>
<p>She immediately threw him a look, the classic Michael Burnham calling him on his bullshit look.</p>
<p>Chris cracked a smile at the familiarity of it. He rolled his eyes and conceded defeat. “Okay, so my guard refuses to laugh at my jokes but other than that…"</p>
<p>Finally he was rewarded with a genuine smile; Michael finally let her shoulders sag as the stress from the past few hours melted away. Chris basked in the new-found levity, made a show of relaxing as best he could given the situation and threw her his most charming smile. “So, what’s new with you?"</p>
<p>Michael filled him in on everything that happened since the tribe had dragged him away. She talked about the ancient drawings that had been shown to her, and how the tribe began debating the meaning of the prophecy and whether it was coming true. The artefacts brought before her were at least a few centuries old, he could tell by the way she talked about them that she’d wanted nothing more than to have a scanner in her hand at the time. Pike smiled at the image; Michael always thinking as a scientist, it was endearing. The prophecy was vague but the one thing that was clear was that a never-seen-before women would appear to the tribe. She would have powers, bear no tribal markings and would descend from the sky itself. Their god.</p>
<p>“The one thing they keep coming back to is you. It was never mentioned anywhere that the prophet would be accompanied, and by a man no less."</p>
<p>“Sorry to put a spanner in your rise to deity.” Chris dead-panned, an amused expression in place. "How did you get around that one?"</p>
<p>Michael blushed, suddenly appearing skittish. She lowered her voice and leaned in so only he would hear. “I explained that you’re one of my most trusted followers. That you worship me as they do."</p>
<p>Pike barked a laugh. “I suppose that’s not completely a lie.” He sobered when he noticed the tension returning to Michael’s frame. “Did they buy it?"</p>
<p>“Some of them did. I’ve gained enough trust to be allowed to see you alone; I’ve just got to convince the others. It’s a fine line; I don’t want to add fuel to their fire but we can’t tell them the truth. I’m keeping things as vague as possible."</p>
<p>Chris sighed right alongside Michael, he had been thinking about their predicament for his entire incarceration. “Yeah, it’s tricky. I don’t envy you."</p>
<p>Michael scoffed, her eyes widening. “I’m doing all the hard work and you just get to sit around all day."</p>
<p>Chris chuckled, and feigned that he was offended. “Sit around? I can’t feel my fingers."</p>
<p>Michael's face fell immediately. “Sorry."</p>
<p>Chris kicked himself; the last thing he wanted to do was pile on more guilt. He'd spoken without thinking. “Hey, it’s not your fault. I’m fine, I'm just being over dramatic. You’re doing everything right."</p>
<p>Michael managed a strained smile, but she wasn't buying his insistence that everything was okay. “It doesn’t feel that way from where I’m sitting."</p>
<p>“Have some faith, things will work out."</p>
<p>That earned an eye roll like he knew it would. Michael and faith were not things one would usually put together; she was a scientist at heart after all. “You put a lot of trust in me."</p>
<p>Chris smirked, his dimples showing. “Well I do worship you, remember?"</p>
<p>Michael smiled back. The comfortable silence stretched out and they gazed into each other's eyes, wishing they could be anywhere but here, back in the tent where it was just them and everything was magical. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the guard poking his head in. He barked something at Michael, about the elders meeting and that they had requested Michael's presence. Technically it wasn't an order but Michael and Chris weren't stupid. If she didn't go with them she would lose all the trust she’d already built, and her and Chris would be as good as dead.</p>
<p>Michael sighed heavily but informed the guard that she would join the elders, the guard closed the tent flap affording them some much needed privacy. Michael turned back and looked at Chris longingly, she didn't want to leave him and especially not like this.</p>
<p>"Go." He urged, sensing her conflict. "I'll be fine."</p>
<p>Michael leant forward to his face, stopping just shy of his lips. "You will." She promised and descended for a kiss.</p>
<p>Chris closed his eyes when he felt the warmth blossom across his skin. Michael’s lips moved slowly against his, sweet and loving and exactly like it had felt every time they had done this. He never wanted this moment to end; he wanted to grab hold of Michael and keep her here, he wanted to touch her skin and feel her warmth but his hands strained uselessly against the ropes.</p>
<p>Michael reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her expression showed him just how much she was struggling with the thought of walking away. After a few moments she took a deep breath and got to her feet, looking wistfully down at him. </p>
<p>Chris didn’t want them to leave each other on a melancholy tone, he wanted to try and distract the pair of them from this hell-hole and just how much danger they were in, not to mention the guilt she had wrongly taken on. “So just to be clear, this wasn’t part of the holiday plan?”</p>
<p>One eyebrow rose incredulously before realisation dawned, she recognised his teasing for what it was. Michael shook her head at him and couldn’t help but let a smile tug at her lips, she got to her feet and retreated towards the exit, leaving him with one final promise. “I’ll get us out of this soon, sit tight.”</p>
<p>Pike felt oddly calm despite the situation now he’d seen Michael alive and well, and had heard her progress. He trusted Michael with his life and he knew she would get them out of here, whilst walking the fine line of general order one and respecting the civilisation's history and beliefs. Not to mention keeping any further violence out of the mix...</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” He quipped.</p>
<p>Michael laughed warmly and after one last longing look left the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With little else to do Pike resigned himself to his current predicament and sought to get some rest; whilst trying to stay somewhat alert because of the circumstances. Despite his efforts to stay awake his head was beginning to sag against his chest more often as his body succumbed to exhaustion. It had been a long night and now the adrenaline had worn off he was weary. He felt his eyes drooping once or twice; the only thing that jolted him awake was when the rope constricted against his chest. Well, that and a sudden crash from outside. </p>
<p>Upon hearing the sound his head shot up and he was completely alert, eyes moving to the tent flap but not seeing anything past that. Pike glanced at the guard and saw that he had heard the sound too; he called out but nobody responded. The guard got to his feet and glanced at his prisoner suspiciously. Pike stared back and resisted the urge to shrug, he had no idea what that sound had been either.</p>
<p>Eventually the guard scowled and left the tent, the flaps closed behind him and Chris was left alone for the first time since he’d been tied up and left here. He heard footsteps lead away from the tent, a thud and then nothing. His attention snapped to the back of the tent when he heard a ripping sound.</p>
<p>Pike tried to crane his neck to see what the hell was causing the noise, but the ropes held tight and all he got from his troubles were further rope burns. He heard a much larger ripping sound, some cursing that sounded oddly familiar and soon turned into words that Chris could actually hear.</p>
<p>“Damn cutters."</p>
<p>Pike’s curious frown transformed into a small smile. Unless he was very much mistaken, he knew that voice.</p>
<p>“Stamets?” He still couldn’t see whoever had just entered but he heard another curse as the person stumbled into the tent.</p>
<p>The newcomer got to his feet and stumbled into his line of sight. “Captain.”</p>
<p>Chris’ smile widened into a full-on grin. “You have no idea how good it is to see you."</p>
<p>Stamets moved close and dropped to his knees, getting to work on the ropes immediately. “We did think about letting you stew for a few more hours but it looked like you were about to nod off."</p>
<p>Chris scoffed, even the ribbing wasn’t enough to sap the levity from the rescue and that he was finally getting untied. Speaking of which, Chris snapped his head back to the front of the tent and remembered that he had an armed guard and that he should probably warn Stamets about before they were interrupted.</p>
<p>“The guard could come-"</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him. He’s gone for a little sleep.” Stamets interrupted, his eyebrows rising in amusement.</p>
<p>Pike closed his mouth and connected the dots; the sound from earlier which had distracted the guards had been the rescue team’s doing. He was brought back to said rescue attempt when Stamets tugged the last of the rope free. “Aha!"</p>
<p>Chris smiled as he brought his hands round front and shook some feeling back into them. They looked red and raw, he hadn’t realised how hardly he had ended up tugging on them. Still, they were free and he could feel his fingers again, so he wasn’t going to gripe about such small things.</p>
<p>“That feels so good.” He groaned, getting to his feet and stretching everything out fully.</p>
<p>Stamets gave him an amused look and reached into a bag he had brought with him, pulling out a bottle of water and passing it to Pike. “I’m betting this will feel even better."</p>
<p>Chris snatched the bottle hungrily and ripped off the lid, he downed the first few mouthfuls of water and sighed contently before spluttering a thanks that seemed to amuse Stamets even more. It was funny how water tasted that much better when you were <em>really</em> thirsty. He was pretty sure he was already de-hydrated, what with all the exercise yesterday and not taking the time to replenish the liquids both he and Michael had lost.</p>
<p>When he finished drinking and had the majority of his limbs back in use, Stamets filled him in on the situation. It turned out that some new intel had arrived on Discovery about the red signals, Saru had then tried to get in contact with Pike. When he'd had no luck he tried Michael. Saru began to get worried when there were no life signs in the area Michael had marked as camp, in fact there were 2 less life signs on the planet than expected.</p>
<p>Expecting the worst, Saru sent a team down to begin a search of the area, he honestly hadn't held out much hope that Pike and Michael were still alive. When the away team found the camp the story only got stranger. There were signs of disturbance, Pike's blood on the floor and multiple footsteps which didn't match anyone from Discovery. It was clear from the markings that Chris and Michael had been taken, but by who and for what purpose was still a mystery. </p>
<p>The team followed the tracks into the woods and eventually passed through some sort of energy barrier. It sent the scanners and equipment haywire. Basically, once they'd passed through the scanners picked up dozens more life signs, including Chris and Michael. When they stepped back through nothing showed up except for discovery shore leavers. The phenomenon was puzzling and they still didn't know exactly what caused it, all they did know was that there were more people on the planet than Discovery could see.</p>
<p>After passing through the energy barrier, it didn't take the team long to reach the encampment. They saw Michael first, sat in some sort of chair being presented gifts by the tribes people. They couldn't see a way to get her out of there without everyone seeing so they came to Pike next, who was helpfully secluded. His predicament became clear when they spotted the armed guard, but they still couldn't work out how the Captain had ended up a prisoner whilst Michael seemed to be roaming free.</p>
<p>Chris soon filled in the gaps in Stamet's knowledge, specifically the part about the tribes people knowing nothing about who they really were and that they had mistaken Michael for an ancient prophet.</p>
<p>When Chris finished his explanation Stamets shook his head and smirked.</p>
<p>Pike frowned at his officer. "What?"</p>
<p>"Only you two could get into so much trouble on an uninhabited planet."</p>
<p>Chris blew out a breath and rested his hands on his hips, sullen and defensive. "Well it wasn't uninhabited, and we didn't ask to be kidnapped and tied up all night." He gestured to the ropes on the floor.</p>
<p>Stamets still looked mildly amused. "Of course not, Captain." Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.</p>
<p>Pike narrowed his eyes at Stamets, not amused in the slightest. He sighed tiredly and gestured towards the exit that Stamets had cut in the tent flap. "Let's go and rescue Michael before they decide to sacrifice somebody in her honour." He was only half joking.</p>
<p>Stamets followed him to the back of the tent; he ducked through as Chris held open the flap. "You know, she didn't look like she needed rescuing. I think the goddess image is really working for her."</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes and answered dryly. "I'll build her a shrine aboard Discovery."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rescue team convened in the woods just outside the camp and surveyed the current situation. The woods overlooked the main camp area, lit by a great fire in the centre and surrounded by towering huts. Michael sat in the middle of this strange world, looking out of place and yet at home all at once. Stamets suggested they use Michael’s ‘God’ status to get them all out of there without messing with the civilisation any further. Not like they had done anything deliberately so far...</p>
<p>The team took off anything that looked too futuristic and packed it away in rucksacks, they dropped down to basic clothes and got ready to head back into the camp. Chris was feeling nervous, he hoped Michael would pick up on their plan and play along, he felt antsy having her in amongst all those weapons. </p>
<p>They all set off into camp, with Stamets and Pike at the front of the pack, scaring everyone in their path and causing the majority of people to cower. It didn't take long for some of the tribe members got over their shock. They grabbed nearby spears and other sharp weapons, forming a loose circle around the newcomers as they came to a stop in front of Michael.</p>
<p>Pike met Michael’s eyes, for a moment he noticed a flash of fear cross her face. She swallowed it down, got to her feet and fell back into her role.</p>
<p>“Wait.” She commanded. All the tribespeople froze in place and looked to their god for further instruction.</p>
<p>Michael let the moment drag out until everyone calmed down, the spears were lowered and they gave Pike and the rescue team some space. Although they still looked equal parts afraid and wary of the strangers.</p>
<p>Michael glanced around the circle until her eyes landed on Chris, a small smile playing on her lips as she realised everyone had stopped because of her. She put on a booming voice. “Why have you interrupted me?"</p>
<p>Chris resisted the urge to smirk or roll his eyes, Michael was enjoying this role a little too much, perhaps Stamets hadn’t been so wrong. He took the lead as discussed and stepped out in front, hoping Michael would understand the double meaning behind his words. "We need to transport back, to the camp."</p>
<p>Michael leaned forwards and a small smile tugged at her lips, telling Chris everything he needed to know about her picking up his plan. The tension racked up when the warrior to Michael’s right stepped forward aggressively and shouted down at Pike and Stamets. “She is not yours to command."</p>
<p>Stamets took a step forward and surprised Pike by his own forward aggression and demanding yell. “She is our god, and we have the right to beam her back."</p>
<p>Stamets’ declaration set off a load of confused whisperings, and the tension increased as the two sides faced off in stalemate. Chris was wary of all the weapons and he kept an eye on all of them, where they were and how many were close to Michael.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is this beam?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are they from a rival tribe?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She’s is our prophet."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We will not let you take her."</em>
</p>
<p>The whisperings grew in volume and the last declaration was followed by a cheer from the crowd, everyone in mutual agreement and a mutual adoration for their new goddess. Clearly, Michael had won the rest of them over, and they were willing to defend their new prophet by force. The cries of outrage grew louder and more weapons were picked up and shunted towards Pike and the crew.</p>
<p>Michael noticed things were getting a little out of hand so she took a step forward to stand between the two sides and commanded for everyone to stop. The tribespeople fell silent but they didn’t move back, they would not let these new people take their newfound prophet.</p>
<p>Pike locked eyes with Michael and nodded his head, giving her the signal that she would hopefully take. Michael didn’t disappoint, she put on a show and the tribe's people weren’t the only audience. The transporter room aboard Discovery had been looped into Stamets’ communicator and they were listening to every word, so when Michael threw the crew out they triggered the beam out.</p>
<p>“I’m not coming with you, these are my people now.” She paused for dramatic effect, glanced around at all of the people who were hanging on her every word and then with a wave of her arms triggered the plan. “I banish you."</p>
<p>Chris watched the golden glow of the transporter beam envelope him, and the scene disappeared. The last thing he saw was Michael smirking his way before the transporter room of Discovery came into view. Pike stepped off of the transporter pad and headed over to the console where he could hear the response to Michael’s show of power. The majority of the people had fallen into stunned silence, some were cheering her name and others were celebrating their victory.</p>
<p>Chris smiled as did Stamets as they heard the commotion and Michael’s efforts to calm her people. They listened for a few more minutes whilst Michael expertly wrapped the performance up. She made it clear that prophets were not expected to live on the mortal ground, and that she would return one day; Chris noticed that she stuck to the story that the tribespeople had told her and how the prophecy was supposed to play out.</p>
<p>When Michael bid goodbye the transporter chief activated the beam out. Chris felt fidgety and tense as the pad activated, it wasn’t until he saw Michael arrive alive and well that he finally let out a breath of air and rushed over to her side. They usually didn’t show displays of affection in front of the crew, but nobody batted an eye when the Captain and Commander hugged each other and refused to let go. Besides, technically they were still off duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael and Chris wandered into the Captain's quarters, dragging their weary bodies over the threshold and immediately shedding their command jackets. They’d just come out of a series of meetings and debriefs, not to mention the trip to medical which was longer in the Captain’s case. This was the first time they’d been alone together since the planet, and the first time they could even think about rest. Neither of them had slept that long before they had been kidnapped, and the day had been and gone since beaming back aboard so they were both due a long rest.</p>
<p>The Starfleet presence on the planet had been evacuated after the tribe had been discovered. They couldn't be sure how many other people were down there, considering the first had been hidden by energy fields. They also didn’t know why those energy fields were there, how they came to be, or who could have created them. So far tests had shown them to be very, very old, but frankly, it was all one big mystery. And one they doubted anyone would uncover without a lot of studies.</p>
<p>The important thing was the planet was not uninhabited as previously thought, so it was off-limits for the foreseeable future until they could work out how to navigate it and the possible civilisations safely. That was a problem for another time though, for now, the teams were enjoying picking Michael's brain about the texts she had seen, and what she had learned about a brand new people. Pike had less intel to give on the matter, he’d spent the majority of his time tied up in a tent with a guard who had refused to engage in general chit-chat.</p>
<p>The reason they had been recalled in the first place turned out to be a dud, it would have annoyed them both more if they had actually been enjoying a resting holiday but frankly the rescue team had been a welcome sight. Even though the red signal intel turned out to be a dead-end, it did mean they could finally go and get some rest and recover from their rest. It was rather ironic.</p>
<p>After taking a shower and doing a little unpacking, they both settled down on the sofa and just laid quietly together, soothing their stiff muscles and revelling in the peace and quiet Pike’s quarters provided. Saru was already under orders to not interrupt them unless someone died, Pike had meant it as a joke but he wasn’t sure if his first officer knew that… </p>
<p>“How’s your head?” Michael mumbled against his chest, stirring Chris from his internal musings.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and shifted on the sofa, moving his arm to encompass Michael fully and smiling as she automatically fitted into his side as though she’d never left. “Fine. Doctor Pollard gave me some meds for the pain."</p>
<p>Michael snuggled against his chest contently and trailed an arm down his chest and arms, her gaze lifting to where a bruise had formed on his face. “That was quite an eventful trip."</p>
<p>Chris snorted. “Tell me about it. I think we need a break to get over our break."</p>
<p>Michael laughed too, she rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, making eye contact and keeping a wry smile in place. “So how would you rate the holiday?"</p>
<p>Chris appraised her new mood, noticing her eyes venture to his lips more than once not to mention his collarbone and chest. He made a humming sound, pretending to think about it seriously before giving an answer he knew would drive her mad, Michael was a perfectionist after all. “9/10"</p>
<p>Sure enough, Michael stilled, her lingering eyes shot up to his face and her eyebrows rose incredulously. “Only 9?"</p>
<p>Chris’ smile widened, he did love teasing Michael. There was something incredibly sexy about how riled up she could get, not to mention how ravishing she looked when she flushed. He shrugged, keeping up the act and keeping it light. “Well, it was a 10, until the whole being captured by tribes-people and you becoming a god thing."</p>
<p>Michael’s nostrils flared before she realised that he was messing with her. She shook her head and smiled down at him, despite wanting to keep a stern expression she just couldn’t help it with that smile. Which was exactly why Chris beamed at her, his dimples showing, it wasn’t called his most disarming smile for nothing.</p>
<p>Michael’s eyes flicked up and down his body again, her pupils dilating and causing Chris’ heart to beat just that little bit faster. She rolled on top of him suddenly, perching on top of his thighs and leaning down to meet his face. “Admit it, you liked being tied up with me standing above you."</p>
<p>Chris’ mind had gone blank the moment Michael had straddled his groin, his trousers tightened uncomfortably and he made a high-pitched squeaking sound that was really rather embarrassing. Michael clocked the reaction and ground her hips into his groin, a triumphant smirk in place. The close proximity, her actions and frankly her words and the images she was putting in his mind sent a rush of blood straight to his groin, something which she could undoubtedly feel judging by her Cheshire-cat grin.</p>
<p>Pike took a deep breath, clenched his fists until he got a hold of his body’s reactions and stuttered back a reply, falling over his words more often than he would have liked. “Well, when there’s no chance of me losing my head maybe.”</p>
<p>Michael snaked her way up to his body, trailing her hands all over his skin and focussing on the areas that got the most reaction out of him. When her hands touched his thighs Chris let another embarrassing out of control sound and his breathing started to get pretty erratic, he was completely hard now and Michael knew that.</p>
<p>Suddenly she stopped her teasing and sat up, still perched on his thighs a wicked glint in her eye. That look was never good for anyone sitting beneath her and at her mercy, Michael Burnham was in a teasing mood. “You know, I didn’t detect much worshipping from you… In fact, you rebelled against my rule."</p>
<p>Chris was still recovering from the full body rub and trying to bring his heart rate and breathing down to an acceptable rate, so it took him a little longer than usual to register the words. His mind span and he furrowed his brows in confusion. “You want me to worship you?"</p>
<p>Michael grinned, finding his puzzled expression adorable. She lifted her chin responded in a sultry voice, real meaning clear as she threw him bedroom-eyes. “I command it. Or I’ll banish you for good."</p>
<p>Pike gulped at first as the words filtered through his still-slow brain when he realised what Michael was suggesting he smiled and replied in a husky tone. "I can do that."</p>
<p>Chris was never one to shy away from a challenge, if Michael wanted to be worshipped then he wouldn’t disappoint. Pike felt full of energy and he sat upright suddenly, taking hold of Michael’s jaw and pulling her to him. The kiss was hot, fast and wet from the outset. Chris slipped his tongue inside Michael’s mouth, expertly teasing a moan from her throat.</p>
<p>As soon as he heard that sound he lifted her off his lap, pushed her back on the sofa and switching their positions until he was the one hovering above her. He stopped his assault on her neck to get a breather and glanced down at her face, mesmerised in the pleasure etched there and how affected she was by this.</p>
<p>Michael opened her eyes and stared up at him helplessly, tugging him back down towards her voice with a desperate noise. Chris chuckled but gave in to her demands, he followed Michael back down and got to work. He peeled every single piece of clothing off her bit by bit, spending equal amounts of time at each area of newly exposed skin.</p>
<p>He lathered and kissed his way up her entire body, worshipping everything she was and only letting up when Michael gripped his hair tightly and let out the sounds he knew she was capable of. When he finally shimmied her out of her panties Michael was a panting writhing mess, she bucked against his face desperately wanting him to pay attention to the one area he had avoided until now.</p>
<p>Chris smirked down at her, noticing her eyes were scrunched up and she was muttering his name over and over again along with the pleading. When his mouth sucked on her clit Michael screamed, she writhed so violently that Chris was nearly dislodged from his seated position.</p>
<p>It would have been funny if it were any other moment and if Michael wasn’t currently tugging on his hair so hard that he honestly thought she would tear it out if he dared stop. So Chris didn’t stop, in fact, he accompanied his assault with his tongue by slipping a finger inside her soaking wet folds.</p>
<p>Chris felt her internal muscles already beginning to tighten around his finger, so he quickly slipped in another and began thrusting wildly into her, whilst his mouth paid special attention to her clit and thighs. Michael’s breathing reached a crescendo and she started to yell his name loudly, galloping towards her climax faster than Chris had anticipated.</p>
<p>When Michael did topple over the edge it was with an almighty cry, she screamed yes over and over and then her breathing stilled as Chris intensified the orgasm. Her hand tightened against the sofa and her body shook from the intensity, Pike felt how hard her pussy was clenching around his fingers. He fucked her through the come-down until she was a wrung-out mess, twitching and dripping onto the sofa whilst her laboured breathing finally dropped to normal levels.</p>
<p>Pike extracted his mouth from Michael’s clit and withdrew his fingers one by one. He sat on the heels of his feet and licked his fingers, catching Michael watching him and winking back. Michael flushed and her eyes zeroed in on his fingers that he was licking, clocking that he was tasting her. Her gaze flicked to his leaking cock and she gulped hungrily.</p>
<p>Chris couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself, there was nothing he loved more than making Michael come apart around him, she deserved to be worshipped after all. Speaking of which.</p>
<p>“Do you feel worshipped Michael?” He asked cheekily.</p>
<p>Michael’s eyes snapped up to his face and her nostrils flared with arousal. She was still breathless but managed to utter a reply. "It's a start."</p>
<p>Chris’ answering laughed was swallowed when Michael pulled him down upon her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finis</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>